Flames of the Heart
by Willowren
Summary: spoilers: (8 chapters when complete)After the ocean has finally returned the six companions must all say goodbye. Perhaps the hardest task lies with Lyude who has decided to return to Alfard to aid the reconstruction there. What he will find back home wil
1. A Parting of the Ways

Note: The characters of BK do not belong to me and are the property of Namco.

Chapter 1: A parting of the ways.

Darkness fell softly over the fresh and restored earth. A group of six sat on the beaches of Anuenue and watched the sunset in quiet companionship. The sounds of the music that had never seemed to end since the beginning of the festival of the celestial tree were all but drown from the dull roar of the newly returned ocean. "It really is beautiful, isn''t it?" said Xelha smiling serenely, her head resting softly on Kalas' chest.

"Yeah, it really is." said Kalas, "I didn't think that a sunset could be any more magnificent, but watching it's reflection on the water like this, it's almost magical."

"Indeed." said Lyude, his kind eyes gentle as he smiled sadly. "The mark of the end of an era, and with the rising of the coming day a new beginning for all peoples." Lyude sighed and bowed his head wearily.

"Hey, lighten up Lyude, I know that look by now." said Gibari elbowing the young man playfully and knocking the wind from his lungs. Lyude gasped and clutched his side. "Whoops, sorry, got a little too enthusiastic there. But honestly kid, you're always so serious." said Gibari, "There'll be plenty of time to worry about the future tomorrow." He said with a grin, "For now just enjoy the victory. You've earned it, Lyude."

"I suppose . . ."

"The Great Mizuti agrees with Gibari, it be a long time perhaps before we be together like this again. We all be setting out on brand new adventures but not this night."

"I know." said Lyude. "I'm sorry."

From their left they heard a low grumble and turned to see Savyna looking with distaste at a charred piece of chicken she had been trying to cook. "Ah, this isn't going to be an easy adjustment." she said when she saw them looking her way. A chorus of laughter followed and Savyna smiled slyly."I suppose all of you can do better? What about you, Lyude?"

Lyude grinned, "You picked the wrong soldier to pick on." He said rising to his feet and straightening his vest. "Step aside and allow a master to show you how to use a cooking fire." a short time later they were all enjoying some exceptional shish kebabs.

"Man, oh man, where did an Imperial soldier learn to cook like that?" asked Gibari rubbing his muscled stomach in delight. "I stick around you much longer with that kind of cookin'' this six pack's goin'' to turn into a keg."

Lyude laughed and the rest joined in. Lyude's smile was warm with mirth as he replied, "Almarde taught me, she's . . ." he stopped, his smile faded. There was an awkward silence. After a moment Lyude's smile returned, though it was sadder than before. "She was an excellent cook." He looked out over the sea "I wonder what our countries are like now. It would be fascinating to travel them again and see what changes returning to the earth has made." he said, a small spark returning to his eye as his innate interest in foreign lands began to rebuild inside him.

"Precisely what the great Mizuti says." said Mizuti, "And there will be other islands to explore too. You wish to be joining the Great Mizuti in her travels?"

Lyude smiled. "Someday perhaps. There are things that must be done in my country and I have been gone for far too long."

"Lyude will be suiting himself." said Mizuti.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I''m ready for some shuteye." said Gibari. "All that good food's got me miserable as a stuck pow."

"If you didn't swallow your food like a fish, perhaps you could handle it better came a voice to their right."

"Reblys." said Gibari in surprise and rising to meet his friendly opponent, "What're you doin' here? Why aren't you in Diadem?" asked Gibari.

"I came to see if the man of the sky survived to become a man of the sea. You seem to be in one piece, I guess I'll have to but up with you a while longer yet." said Reblys.

"Give me a break you old Marlin." said Gibari.

"No, you give me a break." retorted Reblys. Both men began to laugh loudly. Lyude stood with a fixed grin on his face as the rest followed suit. "Just back away slowly," said Lyude through his teeth. "Perhaps it isn't contagious." the rest of the group smirked and they slowly walked away shaking their heads. Both men were hoarse from trying to outdo each other and Reblys was gasping for air. "Hey, where'd everybody go?" said Gibari when he noticed them gone a few minutes later. "They probably wanted to save you the humiliation of watching you lose to me." retorted Reblys.

"You old oyster, clam up will ya?" said Gibari grinning.

"No you clam up." said Reblys.

From the exit of Anuenue's port the group heard Gibari's roaring laugh explode into the night sky. "Those two be hopeless." said Mizuti.

"Yes, but at least they never truly tire of each other." said Lyude laughing.

"Speaking of tired, let's head up to the castle and get some sleep." said Kalas, "I'm bushed."

"There you guys are, I was wondering where you'd run off to." said Gibari panting as he caught up to them. "Let's get out of here."

When they arrived at the castle Lyude stopped in the main hall and turned to them.

"I wanted to ask you all something while we're still together." he said.

"Sure, Lyude. Let's go in here." said Xelha pointing to one of the guest rooms. They all nodded and stepped into the quiet of the guest chamber. "What is it?" she asked frowning slightly.  
"Well, the question is really directed more toward Gibari and Savyna." said Lyude.

"A question for us?" said Gibari, "Sure Lyude, go ahead and shoot."

"I apologize for asking this, but I want to be sure that I'm not going mad." said Lyude frowning.

"Oooookkkkkaaaay" said Gibari looking at Lyude with a raised brow.  
"Well, when we were saying our farewells to Kalas' guardian spirit, did any of you . . . hear a response from her?"

"You heard her?" said Kalas looking at Lyude in surprise.

"Yes. For the first time. She told me that she had always believed in me and that I must never sell myself short. Even though it was the first time I'd actually heard her voice I felt that she had spoken with me several times before, just not as she did with you, Xelha and Mizuti. I now realize it was she who helped the true Almarde reach me in the Phantom Goldoba. She gave me a precious gift in allowing me to truly say goodbye. She helped me remember what I was fighting for and those precious words of wisdom that helped me realize that I couldn't give up."

"I heard her too." said Gibari, "But I was afraid that I'd hit my head too hard or something. She told me she'd see me around sometime, and that if I caught Kalas getting into any more trouble to give him one of my trademark squeezes and talk some sense into him."

"That sounds like something she'd say, said Kalas smiling. "It seems that she talked to you all individually, something for each of you before she left."

"It seems so." said Savyna with a small smile. "She told me I was a brave soul to be considering taking up cooking. She mentioned something about browning hamburger being a real pain." they all laughed. "Well, at least now I know that I'm not just hearing things." said Lyude with a smile. They said good night then and the men went across to the second bedroom.

Kalas woke a few hours later and saw Lyude standing silhouetted in the pale moonlight of the window. His hands clasped behind his back.

"Can't sleep?" he said softly as he approached the window.

Lyude turned, slightly surprised he had been able to hear Kalas over Gibari's snoring. When Kalas looked to him expectantly he shook his head. "Those lost souls on the Phantom Goldoba . . . I know that most of them were probably shadows that creature created to draw forth my grief and regret, but I just wonder if . . ."

"What is it Lyude?" asked Kalas.

"Skeed and Vallye. I saw them there too, were they truly killed as well? Or was that some cruel trick? A play on my thoughts and doubts." said Lyude.

"I don't know." said Kalas, "I guess you'll find out when you return to Alfard. Lyude nodded and returned his gaze to the landscape. "I know that things will be different in Alfard now with the emperor gone. It almost seems that the entire city of Mintaka had been hypnotized just as I was before I was sent to Diadem. Come to think of it, after he was gone so many outlooks changed almost immediately. I wonder if my brother and sister's would have as well . . ."

"I think that they would be proud of you now, even if they were acting solely on their own. If anyone has something to be ashamed of, it's them."" said Kalas, "Come on, let's get some sleep."

"Yes, of course." said Lyude closing his eyes wearily. He removed his armored boots and slipped under the sheets. With a soft sigh he closed his eyes and weariness overtook his troubled thoughts, leaving them at rest until the morning. Kalas got a drink of water and then returned to his own bed.

Lyude opened his eyes slowly to the pale dawn. He felt absolutely exhausted, though he doubted that it was merely from lack of rest. He looked around and saw Kalas still fast asleep. No surprises there. He had no need to look over at Gibari, his snoring was evidence enough to him that he was the first to rise. Quietly he pulled on his boots and left them to sleep.

He walked out to the castle's great hall and watched the waterfalls within cascading down the green and heathy plants. Anuenue was still the flourishing and beautiful country it had always been, but it too would see hardship and change. He thought again of Alfard, the desolate and dry land that was Azha, and the shining city of Mintaka. For all their technological advantages, few afforded them any use now. The most useful things they still had at their disposal were their airships and they would have to be modified to adjust to the land's new gravitational pull. When those modifications were complete Alfard would be able to return its debt to the other countries that had so kindly aided them, despite their former crimes.

"Lyude. I'm glad your awake." came a voice behind him.

"Good morning, your highness." said Lyude turning toward the voice and inclining his head respectfully.

"And to you." said King Ladekahn. "I wonder if I might have a word with you."

"Of course sire." said Lyude.

"Good, come along then, there is much that we should  
discuss." said Ladekahn leading the way toward an empty room.

Ladekahn seated himself and invited Lyude to do the same. He did so silently.

"I know that you are concerned about your country." said Ladekahn, "In the two years since you first arrived in Diadem I have never seen you without a care laden heart. I know you to be a fairminded, and sensible young man, aged well beyond your years.

That is why I have suggested that in the coming months it is you that should handle the dealings between Alfard and the rest of the nations."

""What!" said Lyude standing abruptly, "Me, sire?"

"The vote was unanimous among the leaders of our countries, I'm not sure if you realize this, Lyude, but you have a hero's welcome awaiting you in Alfard. Your steadfast stand for justice at all costs has not escaped notice of the people. You stood up to your own country knowing that you would be disgraced and hated, all for the sake of truth, and for the sake of your country. The decision to stand and fight was perhaps the hardest for you among your companions and took a great amount of courage. Each of them could support their country openly. In order for you to defend your country you were forced to turn from it. I could think of no act that would be more difficult.

What's more, you played a direct part in putting an end to the evil that besieged your land perhaps more strongly even than ours. For it was the very leader of your nation that poisoned your land and brought forth its downfall. All the while you defended a country that hated and despised you. If there is anyone that can unite Alfard and bring it to a golden age, it is you, Lyude. And I can think of no one who deserves it more."

"I'm truly honored by your words sire, but do you really think I could do it?" said Lyude his expression still stricken.

"I just told you as much. I have the utmost faith in you. And so do the rest of the lands' rulers. Xelha was very enthusiastic about the idea. I don't wish to pressure you on the matter, it is your decision whether you will be willing to accept the post. Be prepared however, because I am quite certain that once you reach Alfard you will be offered the position by your own people, it is their right far more than ours to suggest this."

"I don't know about a hero's welcome, your majesty, but I would be more than satisfies with just being able to return without challenge. I intend to return to Alfard and do whatever I can to aid in restoring my homeland. I would do whatever it takes . . ." said Lyude.

"I know that well." said Ladekahn. "Just as I am the white flame of Diadem, you are surely the red flame of Alfard. For you stand for all things a country should stand for, and in that you have never wavered. I wish you luck. Please, keep me informed of your progress, whatever you decide."

"I will, your Majesty." said Lyude, "And thank you."

"You are dismissed, go and be with your friends, many of them will be departing shortly, and I am sure you are anxious to return to Alfard." Lyude nodded and stepped quietly from the room. He couldn't imagine such a reception as Ladekahn had described. The ladies had risen by now and smiled when they saw him approach.

"We thought you boys were going to sleep the morning away, I should have known you'd have been up by now." said Xelha, "Even when we set camp after a long battle you were always one of the first awake."

"Mintaka military training requires one to rise at a certain hour, after so long it just becomes natural." said Savyna.

"Yes. My unit was held on a tight schedule and the repercussions for oversleeping were quite unpleasant." said Lyude. "Believe me, no one ever overslept more than once. I never did, perhaps because the morning I arrived I encountered someone who had." he shuddered at the memory and the girls laughed.

"So Xelha, what are you planning to do now that the ocean has been restored and you are no longer bound the responsibility of the Ice Queen?" asked Lyude.

"Just be a normal girl." said Xelha smiling. "Barnette will be overseeing Wazn for me. I'll still return of course, I cannot simply abandon my people but now I can be myself. Just Xelha."

Lyude smiled, "And of course Kalas will be accompanying you." he said.

Xelha blushed and said, "Well, yes, I suppose so."

"The Great Mizuti will be leaving shortly, not be returning to Duhr, going on next adventure." said Mizuti proudly.

"What about you, Savyna?"" asked Lyude. "Will you be returning to Alfard?"

"No, my home is here now." said Savyna. "I've made my peace with Alfard, but I don't belong there anymore."

"I understand." said Lyude, "It was an honor serving with you Savyna, I apologize for any discourtesy I may have shown you."

"You are the last one that needs to apologize to me." said Savyna. "You were right that I had been a member of Alfard's elite special forces. You had every reason not to trust me. Given the circumstances you would have been a fool to just accept me with open arms."  
"That is no excuse. Before we met you here in Anuenue I handed an end Magnus to the enemy." said Lyude.

"You were under hypnosis." said Xelha. "That wasn't you, that was some program they stuck in your head."

"It makes sense now why the Emperor suddenly wanted an Ambassador to Diadem, and why my court-martial was cancelled." said Lyude. "Unwittingly, I was the best man for the job because the emperor knew that I opposed his views and was the most likely one to be able to hold a post in Diadem. He needed someone who could gain the trust of the people, and what better to deceive than an unwitting agent?

It was also the greatest insult he could give me. What little I did say was the most opposition he had ever heard from one of his own officers."" he closed his eyes bitterly, ""I remember what the emperor said when he told me he was sending me to Diadem. ''If you care so much for the riffraff of the nations then you shall join them. Your family has served the empire well for generations but smudges are inevitable even on the most flawless of documents. Instead of giving such a fine house the dishonor of a court-martial, you will be demoted instead and exiled as ambassador to Diadem. Perhaps there you will learn to have more respect for what you have lost.'"

"But he could have never expected you to become a weapon against him." said Xelha.

"We could never have done this without you. After all, we would have never gotten through the imperial fortress without your help. "

"Yes." said Savyna, "It is very important to know one's enemy, I was only taught to fight, you were an imperial officer with connections into things I didn't even know existed."

"Just how soon can someone raise to a high position in Mintaka?" asked Xelha, "You said that the Azha incident happened two years ago, but you're only eighteen, right? That would have made you sixteen when all of this happened, and you were already a high ranking officer."

"I was twelve when the emperor noticed great promise in my training. Few people can handle the weapon I use. It takes exceptional coordination and discipline. So I was placed in an elite unit and trained vigorously. I became a very high ranking officer by the time I was fifteen. Yet, due to my disposition and my belief that people of all nations are equal, there were many that felt my talents were wasted."

"I'd say they weren't wasted at all." said Xelha. "Will you be going directly back to Alfard, Lyude?"

"Yes, as soon as I can find transport." said Lyude. "I hope to leave no later than this afternoon. I owe all of you so many thanks. It's hard to believe that we'll all be going our separate ways again. I will sorely miss you all." he said sadly.

"Hey, it's not as if you've heard the last of us." said Gibari giving Lyude a light punch on the shoulder as he approached. "And don't go holing up in Alfard forever. You'll have to come back to Diadem someday soon. Little Andrea's still waiting for you to walk to the cloud passage with her."

"I'll see what I can do." said Lyude smiling. "It will be awhile before Alfard is a stable nation again. But you can tell Andrea that I haven't forgotten my promise. Scalla always wanted to see what Diadem is like, perhaps someday I can take her down to Diadem. I'm sure she and Andrea would be fast friends."  
"Scalla? Isn't that the little girl that wrote about Azha in her diary?" asked Xelha.

"Yes. She's been my neighbor all of her life. She looks upon me as a big brother of sorts, her mother grew up with Almarde and we would often walk down to visit after my lessons were completed for the day. I would look after Scalla while Almarde and Scalla's mother, Brianne, talked."

"Wow, just your luck, get out of school just to walk over to a neighbor and babysit." said Kalas yawning as he emerged from the guest room, his blue hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Kalas, it isn''t noon yet, what are you doing out of bed without being kicked out?"asked Gibari.

"Very funny." said Kalas.

"He was joking?" asked Lyude with such an impressive look of innocent surprise everyone except Kalas couldn't help but laugh.

"Well guys, I hate to say it but it's time for me to hit the road." said Gibari, "Old Reblys and I have to get back to Diadem and scare up some fish to feed our people in our own recovery efforts. If we wait any longer we won't catch a thing."

There was an awkward silence as this announcement sank in. The first of them was leaving and it was hard telling when they would see him again. Lyude broke the silence with a smile. "It has been an honor serving with you Gibari, thank you for everything. And please send my regards with you to Diadem."

"Hey, no problem." said Gibari, "You guys all take care, stop by whenever you're in the mood for some good sea bream." He turned with a careless wave and met Reblys at the door.

"I'll be headed out too." said Savyna. "I have some things I should catch up on back in Opu."

"Well . . . Goodbye." said Xelha sadly. "I'll be sure to come see you soon."

"Good luck on learning to cook." said Kalas, "You'll need it."

"Kalas!" said Xelha looking annoyed. "I'll be seeing you." said Savyna with a small smile and stepped out of the palace.

"The great Mizuti promised Kee she would meet him at the dock. We is to be going on a great adventure together." said Mizuti.

Kalas laughed. "All right, great Mizuti, you go on ahead, we'll hunt you down sometime."

"You be good now Kalas." said Mizuti, "Xelha, you will be keeping him in line, yes?"

"Of course, haven't I always?" said Xelha."

"Farewell, Great Mizuti." said Lyude with a bow and a kind smile. "I wish you the best in your travels."

"Take care Lyude, you have much ahead of you yet, the Great Mizuti be quite sure." With a final nod, Mizuti too left their presence.

"Well, it's just the three of us now." said Xelha.  
"I regret to say that I must also depart." said Lyude. "I still have to find transport back to Alfard and most of the ships will be gone before much longer."

"Lyude, Kalas and I could take you back to Alfard on the white dragon." said Xelha, "It would be a lot faster than a ship and I'm sure you're in a hurry to return."

"That would be great." said Lyude. "Thanks Xelha, but you're sure it's not too much trouble?"

"Of course not." said Xelha. "Everyone else is already gone, we can go anytime." Lyude nodded. "Then we should be off, I am anxious to see what progress has been made in the Imperial capital. Though the empire that despised other nations is now gone, I still worry that in its vulnerable position Alfard will fall prey to another unsuitable government."

"The rulers of the other nations will make certain that doesn't happen." said Xelha, placing a hand on Lyude's shoulder. "Come on, lets get you home."

Lyude nodded distractedly and they walked together to the port where the white dragon was roosting.


	2. Disturbing developments

Chapter 2

Disturbing Developments

Home. That had become a strange word for Lyude. Since he had been exiled he had lived in the embassy at Diadem, but it had not been his home. No matter how many times he may have wished it was. He pondered on this as they soared over the ocean, watching the waves in silence. He was returning now to Alfard, but would a home be forthcoming?

The house he once lived in had always been a place of sorrows for him. His brother and sister were old enough that by the time he had his first memory they were at least seven.

For some reason his brother and sister had always been distant. They had always refused to play with him and Skeed had normally done everything he could to make him cry. At first, one could have thought of this as the mere acts of an adolescent sibling, but even a bully sibling is sometimes kind and protective. That had never occurred with Skeed.

His first memory was crying in Almarde's arms after Skeed had shoved him to the floor. Almarde had been the only joy in his life. Now she was gone and he wondered if things could ever be right for him. So many dreams had been shattered, so much of what had always been important to him had been torn away. Since Almarde's death and his siblings' betrayal he had felt that every beat of his cracked and broken heart might cause it to shatter.

Since he had felt Almarde's presence for that brief moment on the Phantom Goldoba he had begun to heal, but it was a wound that would never fully mend. He was at peace in the belief that she continued to watch over him, and he was comforted by the warmth of her memory, but the pain of knowing he would never again see her in his life still threatened to overwhelm him at times.

He began to sing softly to himself, an old Azhan melody that Almarde had taught him. It had been a long time since he had used his singing voice but it rang as true and clear as it always had. Almarde had always loved to hear him sing and though they had always refused to admit it, so had Vallye and Skeed. When the song ended he noticed Kalas and Xelha staring at him. "That was beautiful, Lyude." said Xelha, fighting back a tear, "I've never heard anyone sing like that."

"I didn't think I was loud enough for you to hear me over the White Dragon's wings." said Lyude flushing slightly with embarrassment.

"I'm glad we could." said Xelha, "I had no idea you could sing."

"I received fervent voice lessons as a child as well as instruction in various instruments." said Lyude stowing away his musings. "You see, when an imperial child comes to a certain age they are taken to have their magnus read. In doing so they find what the child is best suited to do in life. Music was very strong within my magnus, as well as a strong feel of discipline. My uniform is that of an elite unit of rare weapon specialists. As you may have noticed, it looks very similar to an orchestra conductor's suit. That was not coincidental.

You know by seeing me fight that I have a very different fighting style from any other imperial soldiers you've met. In order to use a sonic rifle effectively you must have timing and a good sense of tempo. You must also be able to hit the corresponding notes in the attack. It takes a great deal of discipline and coordination. I am the first to wear this uniform in eighty years."

"Hang on, if you're the first to wear that uniform in eighty years, then what unit were you in?" asked Kalas.

"A special unit for unique officers of various talents. The emperor had very specific assignments for each of us. One of the things he had wanted me to do was to use my sonic rifle to collapse a portion of the lava caves and kill those working inside while doing enough damage that it would take a while for the people of Azha to dig it out just to toil away for him again." said Lyude his head bowed.

"That's horrible." Said Xelha.

"Yes. After my initial protest to Geldoblame I received specific orders on the operation. I was so horrified that I confronted my commander opposing it fervently and refusing any part in the intended butchery. The emperor had thought that I would cooperate after he had humiliated me in front of my peers, when I did not he ordered me court-martialed. Hours before it was to be carried out I received my new orders to be stationed in Diadem." said Lyude.

It took only a few hours for them to reach Alfard. As the white dragon approached the island Lyude looked over the land with grieving eyes. Even from their height it was impossible to miss the desolation below them. "Let's land near Azha." said Lyude suddenly. "The white dragon will not be able to remain airborne at Mintaka's dock since the return of the ocean, she'll need solid ground."

"Right." said Xelha. "We'll land outside the limits."

The white dragon landed with an enormous thud stretching out her tail so that they might just stroll the length of her back to dismount. Lyude checked his pockets to assure himself that the relief supplies still remained safely stored there. "Thank you for bringing me home." said Lyude as he turned sadly to his companions. "Xelha, I'm sure that you should be returning to Wazn, at least for a few days. Your people miss you."

"Don't you want us to stay and help you in Alfard?" asked Kalas, "Nobody else seemed to mind asking me for favors since I started this little quest." Lyude laughed. "Your place right now is with Xelha." said Lyude, "And, though she is no longer burdened with the responsibilities of the ice queen I'm sure there a few loose ends she needs to tie up."

"You're right." said Xelha, "I suppose I really shouldn't wait. Alfard has suffered the worst in this. Once I finish in Wazn, Kalas and I will return to help in any way we can."

"Thank you both." said Lyude. "Any and all help would be appreciated. Until your return then." said Lyude bowing to them in farewell.

"Yeah, see ya Lyude." said Kalas clapping him on the back.

"Goodbye." said Xelha kissing Lyude lightly on the cheek in farewell. "Take care Lyude." He nodded silently and watched as they climbed back onto the white dragon. They turned to him one final time and waved. He returned it silently and watched as the white dragon rose to the air and quickly became a speck on the horizon.

He stood there quietly for a long moment, alone once again. His face saddened as the realization hit him. He looked around him and found that he was about a mile from Azha. He did not want to return directly to Mintaka, he was more likely to be recognized there. He still wasn't sure how he would be received and well or ill, he was in no rush to find out. In Azha the villagers rarely looked beyond his uniform. No one was likely to recognize him, and even if they did they wouldn't care. They still cared little about imperial soldiers and had likely already devised a reason that the mad wolf unit had defended them in the desert.

He knew that most of the relief would have been directed towards Mintaka, that would not likely have changed, so perhaps Azha was best anyway. He began to make his trek towards the village. By the time he arrived at the border he had developed quite a thirst and drank freely from his canteen. A small boy watched him, trying to hide behind a barrel, his mouth so dry his lips were cracked. Lyude noticed him as he tried to crouch down further. When the boy saw this he stood quickly and began to dash from him as quickly as he could.

"Wait." said Lyude touching the boy's shoulder gently. The boy turned, wild eyed and frightened. "Lemme alone Imperial! We don't got nothin'. You already cleaned us out of everything!"

Lyude drew back in surprise, "What!" he said a little more harshly than intended.

"I . . . I-I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me . . ." said the boy curling into a fetal position on the ground and covering his head. Several yards away several people watched. A few wore angry expressions and looked as if they might become violent. Lyude took no notice. All he saw before him was a terrified child that needed comfort. He knelt beside the boy and touched his head. The boy flinched and looked up at him, his hands slipping from their protective position. Lyude brushed the child's hair back from his dirty, tear-streaked face , his eyes full of compassion and kindness. He held out his hand and the boy waveringly took it. Lyude brought him to his feet, handed the boy his canteen and rose silently.

The boy looked at the canteen for a moment as if he didn't know what he was supposed to do with it. When he looked up at Lyude and received an encouraging nod he greedily began to guzzle the water. Lyude turned from the boy and began his trek back toward the village. Several were muttering and casting dark looks his way, others watched him with a cautious curiosity.

As he neared the center of the village where many were working to clear the rubble of a collapsed mound he was confronted by several large and menacing looking men. Though Lyude was fairly tall he seemed frail and small next to the four men that blocked his path.

"You've got some nerve boy." said the largest of the four. "Comin' in here thinking you can just do as you please without challenge? You Mintakans were always an arrogant sort. Well, let's just see how arrogant you are after we're done with you. I think the example we've been talking about just walked right to us boys, let's show those Mintakans we're not gonna let them get away with this anymore. Lyude began to back up defensively but backed directly into the burly chest of another Azhan worker.

"Please." said Lyude. "I don't want to fight you. You have my word I haven't come to take anything from you or bring you further hardship, I came to help." he barely had time to block the burly man's swing and the man howled in pain as his fist struck a shield and Lyude's defense magnus faded and returned to card form. The fifth man behind him struck him to his knees and twisted his arm behind his back. A woman rushed out screaming. "What are you doing! Have you all gone mad? Such actions will bring the Empire's wrath upon us as it did a few years ago. Please Ricco, just do as he says."

"A little late to be turning back now." said one of the men, "If we just up and let this little snipe go, he'll tell his commanding officer." Lyude opened his mouth to speak but ended up gasping for air as the third man kicked him hard in the ribs. "Stay out of this, it's time someone paid for what they've done to us." said Ricco to the woman. Ricco turned out to be the largest man that had first addressed Lyude.

"Please . . . I mean you no harm . . . I can prove it." said Lyude, he could have broken away from the man's grasp several minutes ago but he did not want to seem hostile. In this particular case, threatened or not, it was best for him to try to reason. If that failed he would have to loose himself.

"Bah." said the man that held him throwing him to the ground. "Give us one reason we shouldn't beat you to a pulp. That little stunt out there with Nicco was clever, trying to gain our trust, but we're not as foolish as you imperial soldiers believe."

Lyude rose to his feet his face calm and collected, his lip bled slightly from his impact on the hard, dusty ground. He met the man's gaze levelly. "I have no intention of deceiving anyone." he said calmly, "Nor do I plan to report this incident to anyone. As I was telling you, I came here to help. I don't expect you to trust me, but I hope that you will make good use of these." he said pulling the relief magnus from his breast pocket and holding them out to the woman who had defended him, in the man's state of mind he would have likely destroyed then without so much as a glance. "Ricco!" said the woman, taking them, tears welling up in her eyes. The burly man looked down at the magnus and his jaw dropped.

"Water, gallons upon gallons of it, and food, so much food!" said the woman. Lyude turned from the speechless crowd and began hauling debris in a secluded area. Converting larger debris onto his blank magnus and releasing the pebbles that remained when he ran out.

He felt several eyes on him but acted as if he didn't notice. Once Ricco recovered from the shock of the magnus his eyes clouded with mistrust and he moved as if he might confront Lyude again but the woman would have none of it. She grabbed his arm and smacked it reprovingly. "You leave that boy alone. He hasn't done a thing to us." Ricco muttered something under his breath, "I don't want to hear it, we need those rations too much to care who gave them to us, and he's done nothing to deserve our hostility. Leave him be, Ricco." said the woman sternly. Ricco glared at her but turned his back on Lyude and stomped away. Lyude breathed a sigh of relief, he did not want to be forced to defend himself against these people. He was sure the woman must have been Ricco's wife. He silently thanked her for her efforts.

He toiled the remainder of that day, bothering no one and receiving no further challenge. Whatever they felt he was up to they must have decided he did not intend them immediate harm, nevertheless they avoided him fervently. That was fine with him, if someone

wished to speak with him they would. He would not press the matter. The people of Azha needed some time to get used to him and learn that he was not their enemy, just as the people of Diadem had. He felt much as he had when he had first arrived in the cloud nation, alone and out of place.

When it grew dark and the people returned to their homes Lyude walked silently toward the magnus shop where he could rest for the night. He stopped a few feet away from it looking behind him where one of the hollow vestiges that the Azhans lived in caught his eye. Someone was watching him from the entrance, but no one he recognized.

He felt a great emptiness fill him as he recalled going there once with Almarde as a child. Almarde's older brother had lived there then, but he too had been killed in operation sweep. The figure in the doorway continued to watch him as if daring him to go anywhere else. He might have considered a stroll if the village had proven less hostile, he was exhausted anyway. So he turned and walked silently into the shop where he rented a room and collapsed on the bed.

He had not been asleep long when he heard a light tapping at his door. He chose to ignore it at first, thinking that it was probably nothing, but then it became slightly louder. Lyude groaned and sat up, had he not paid the shop owner enough? "Yes?" he said opening the door. The woman that had defended him earlier stood in the doorway, she had a small bundle with her and a sweet smell was coming from it.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." she said softly.

Lyude rubbed his shadowed eyes and shook his head. "Oh, no, that's quite all right." he said. "Can I help you, madame?"

"You have already helped more than any of us could have ever imagined one wearing an imperial uniform would." She said shaking her head. "I wanted to thank you, and to apologize for my husband and his muscle bound buffoons."

"There's no need." said Lyude. "I didn't really expect much better. Though, I have to admit, I didn't expect an ambush. It is I that should thank you for defending me."

"I don't know what he was thinking. My husband isn't a cruel man by nature. He's just seen the people of Azha suffer for far too long to accept that anyone associated with the imperial army is a friend."

"I understand." Lyude said.

"I hope that you won't think too harshly of the rest of the villagers, my husband is a very strict man and most don't care to argue with him unneccessarily. It's easy enough for them to brush aside your actions when they look at that uniform...I've only seen one like it once before, it may even have been you, but, as I'm sure you've realized, few of us ever look beyond the fact that you are an imperial soldier."

"Yes...I know." he said. "Thank you for coming."

"Here." said the woman handing Lyude the basket, It's..."

"Azhan yeast rolls." said Lyude smiling, "Thank you."

"You're welcome..." said the woman looking at Lyude curiously. "Good night."

"Good night." said Lyude and returned to bed.

Over the next few days Lyude slowly began working closer to the citizens and helping when he discovered someone having difficulty with their burden. Usually, the person was in no position to complain but he was never thanked.

Eventually, some began asking for his assistance with particularly large burdens, much to Ricco's dismay. He often saw the burly man grinding his teeth in his general direction. The rations Lyude had brought were being dispersed evenly among the villagers daily. He had brought enough to last them several weeks. His personal store, however, was running low. He hadn't saved much for himself. Soon he would need to get some more water, and he was down to some stale wheat crackers and about three magnus of beef jerky. He seated himself wearily upon some of the remaining rubble wiping sweat from his brow. The cleanup was almost complete thanks to his blank magnus, but they still needed to do a lot of rebuilding. He summoned some of the beef jerky and chewed it without enthusiasm. He had been strictly limiting his food and was quite hungry, but he was tiring of the tough, dried meat. He sipped some of his water, enough to keep him hydrated but hardly sufficient to slake his thirst and then reverted both rations back into magnus.

He leaned back, stretching his sore back muscles and closing his eyes to the blinding sun. He turned when he sensed someone seating themselves beside him. It was the boy, Nicco, that he had met when he first arrived. The boy looked to him sheepishly and held out Lyude's canteen. Lyude shook his head, "Keep it, it's too dry around here to not have water handy." he said kindly.

"Thanks." murmured the boy. Lyude smiled, it was the first measure of gratitude he had received since his arrival nearly a week ago.

"My daddy says you're bad." the boy continued softly. "But I don't think you're bad at all. Even if you are from Mintaka. I'm Nicco by the way."

"Pleased to meet you Nicco, my name is Lyude." he said smiling warmly, "And thank you for saying that. I'll take that as a high compliment." he turned to the boy frowning slightly. "When I first came here, you said that we had already taken everything you had. What did you mean?" asked Lyude. "Have there been Imperial soldiers returning here to Azha since Malpercio's destruction?"

"The day before you came, a bunch of soldiers wearing gray uniforms came in and stole our food and water." said Nicco bitterly, "They said that it was needed at the imperial fortress and that they would be back for more."

"I see." said Lyude his brow knitting together. "The other nations were supposed to be sending relief supplies to Alfard. King Ladekahn had promised to send a large shipment of sea bream from Nashira within the week. He would have sent shipments to both settlements, and he seemed on good terms with those who have been aiding with the effort. This isn't making any sense. Unless . . ."

"Huh?" said Nicco, "What'd you say?"

"Your father is the head of this village isn't he Nicco?" asked Lyude frowning slightly.

"Uh huh, but don't tell him I've been talking with you, please?" said Nicco.

"I won't" said Lyude reassuringly, "But I need to speak with him urgently." he excused himself and found Ricco placing mortar on a shattered wall. "Excuse me, Ricco, but I must speak with you." said Lyude.

"I got nothing to say to an imperial." said Ricco.

"Then you should have no trouble talking to me, the Empire of Alfard is dead." said Lyude. Ricco straightened. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"I know that Azha hasn't seen much of it, except when the Mad Wolf unit guided you through the desert but after the Emperor's death and the attack on the imperial capital a lot of things changed in Mintaka.

I can't tell you exactly how Geldoblame managed it, but it seems that most so called elite citizens were manipulated into behaving as they have since the beginning of his rule. Everyone just seemed to follow his orders blindly, believing the emperor could do no wrong, thus Operation Sweep. Personally, I refused to participate in that mission and was stripped of my rank and exiled as an ambassador to Diadem, which is why I know what I do now. Please just listen to me, we are nothing more than we appear to be, countrymen of Alfard. Men trying to rebuild our country for the better." said Lyude.

Ricco grunted turning back to his work. Lyude took it as an invitation to continue, after all, he had not been openly dismissed.

"I know that you don't like my presence here but I'm very sure that this village is in danger. I happen to know that you should have been receiving relief supplies from Diadem, I believe that the soldiers that raided your village have been intercepting the shipments and falsifying the facts to the relief committee."

"Why would Diadem want to help anyone from Alfard?" asked Ricco suspiciously.

"Because King Ladekahn along with the rulers of the other nations are kind and willing to aid those in need." said Lyude. "There has been a group selected to organize relief here in Alfard but you have received none, and that troubles me. It is the other nations that have been keeping Alfard running since a week before Cor Hydrae was destroyed. They would not have abandoned it now and they would have done something about the soldier's assault on Azha. Has anyone reported it?"

"Why would we report it? It isn't as if it's something new." said Ricco glaring at him.

Lyude sighed and shook his head sadly, "I don't blame you for your mistrust, but I beg you not to take my words lightly. The fact is I was in Mintaka shortly after Geldoblame's death. It seemed that many outlooks of the citizens had changed drastically, I don't feel that any of the soldiers I talked to would have participated in stealing your supplies.

I think seeing how the other nations rose to aid them in their time of need despite the Empire's past arrogance and cruelty was humbling to them. Enough to finally break free of Geldoblame's ludicrous teachings. Though there may yet be some extremists that wish Alfard to remain as it had under Geldoblame's rule, living under a veil of self importance and conquest." he admitted. "I can't be certain, but from what I've recently heard, that seems to be the case. If those soldiers said they would return, it is certain they will. The people of Azha must be protected. We must discover what is truly happening out there and alert the committee."

"Say your telling the truth." said Ricco, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to come with me to the imperial fortress so that we may bring Azha's case to the committee. Someone has to verify that relief has not been received, and to let the committee know about the raid. As leader of the village you would be the best to represent your people there."

"So . . . you're trying to lure me away from the village, are you? I knew it was only a matter of time before your true colors would show." said Ricco rising and cracking his knuckles.

"I . . . beg your pardon?" said Lyude.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sir Lyude the traitor." came a voice behind him. "Huh?" said Lyude whirling around to face his accuser and gasping, "You!" he said in surprise as the imperial commander that had led the attack on Diadem faced him.

"I'm surprised you had the courage to show your face here after turning your back on the empire. Are you still foolish enough to think that these wretches in Azha and the barbarians of other countries are equal to the empire's chosen elite? Haven't you realized yet that it's no good talking with these mongrels? They're too dense to fathom such matters. By the looks of that ape you were addressing it appears that you haven't."

"How dare you!" said Lyude angrily.

"Silence." said the commander raising his hand and Lyude and several villagers found themselves facing a firing squad. Lyude squared himself in front of the commander and met his gaze unwaveringly. "I tire of your interfering, boy. This is the last time you shall stand in the way of the empire. Fan out men, take any useful magnus you can find.

"What? You can't . . ." said Lyude stepping forward slightly. The commander took his rifle and struck Lyude in the stomach making him double over in pain before he knocked him across the back sending him to his knees. "We'll deal with you soon enough." he said cruelly. "Tie him up, and relieve our good ambassador of his weapon." Immediately Lyude was seized roughly and bound tightly with wire that dug painfully into his wrists, he felt someone reach into his pocket and relieve him of his sonic rifle magnus.

"Leave him alone!" came a shout as Nicco rushed forward and wrapped his arms protectively around Lyude's neck.

"Nicco . . . get back." said Lyude and barely managed to push him aside with his shoulder as the commander kicked viciously striking Lyude squarely in the ribs instead of the boy's chest. Lyude clenched his teeth against the pain.

"You filthy . . ." said Ricco rushing the commander in a foolhardy attempt to bring him down. Lyude saw the commander's signal out of the corner of his eye. "No!" he shouted and leapt to his feet jumping in front of Ricco and catching the rifle shot in his chest near the shoulder. Pain exploded through him as he felt the impact and he fell painfully to the ground the wire cutting deep into his wrists. If it weren't for his gloves they likely would have sheared his veins.

The commander struck the officer that shot him furiously. "Fool! He is not to die yet!" he shouted. "Give him a stasis injection and you had best pray he survives until he has served the purpose our leader has in mind for him."

"Purpose?" said Lyude weakly. "What do you mean?"The soldier saluted the commander and knelt next to Lyude who was rapidly weakening from loss of blood.

The soldier summoned an injection gun and injected an orange liquid into Lyude's neck. In moments his bleeding and breathing slowed to nearly a stop and his face paled, his lips turning almost blue as the medic's injection took effect. Lyude's eyes fluttered once and a weak sigh escaped his lips, then he knew no more.

"There will be repercussions for your insolence."said the commander to Ricco, "But not today. He looked down on Lyude, unconscious and barely breathing. "Bring him." he ordered a soldier. Ricco watched with a mixture of fear and anger as one of the soldiers lifted the unnaturally pale form of the young soldier. He struggled to remember his name, was it Lyude? Yes that was it. He felt shame welling within him as the young man lay limply in the soldier's arms. The soldier who held him seemed disgusted at being forced to even touch the young man.

The commander glanced back, following Ricco's gaze, "If you know what's good for your village you will forget this boy ever existed." he said. "You are to disregard anything he may have said and you are not to leave this village. Pull out men."

Ricco gritted his teeth as they turned and walked away. He had never felt more shame than he did in that moment. That boy had tried so hard to aid them in their recovery, toiling for hours without complaint, asking no thanks and receiving none. Now it seemed that he may have just forfeited his life defending them. He watched them go, knowing there was nothing he could do. All he could see of the young soldier was a flash of his shocking red hair dangling limply and the glare from his gilded boots. He felt a fresh wave of fury as the boy disappeared from view. He looked down at Lyude's spilt blood and swore upon it that he would find him. If only he had realized the boy's intentions sooner.

Kalas and Xelha arrived in Azha by late afternoon. They were both shocked at what they saw. All the villagers were in the street and whispering amongst themselves looking grim. "Wonder what happened here." said Kalas, "I don't see Lyude anywhere, do you?"

"No, he said he was planning on staying in Azha for a while, but I don't see him." said Xelha.

"Maybe he went to find out why no one seems to be getting their shipments. The committee of Alfard had been reporting that despite their security efforts all of the relief supplies for Alfard have been stolen within the country." said Kalas.

"That sounds possible." said Xelha, "I hope he didn't have too much trouble coming here."

"Pshh. He probably would have had a lot less trouble if he'd ditched the imperial uniform." said Kalas rolling his eyes, "I wonder why he insists on wearing it, It's only caused him trouble."

"Well, in Mintaka it served to make us a little less suspicious." said Xelha, "But I think more than anything he just wanted to represent what was good in Alfard, a testimony that not all imperial officers had bad intentions."

"Sounds like something he'd think of." said Kalas shaking his head. "Let's ask around."

"Right." said Xelha, "Hey Kalas, look." said Xelha pointing several feet ahead of them. A small boy sat clutching a very familiar canteen with tears in his eyes. "Excuse me?" she said to him smiling kindly, "Would you tell us who gave you that canteen?"

"A nice man." said the boy breaking into open sobs.

"Hey, what's wrong? What's the trouble little guy?" asked Kalas, but the boy was too distraught to answer.

"What's going on here?" asked Xelha, "Everyone seems to be on edge and I don't see Lyude anywhere."

"L. . Lyude?" choked the boy in an attempt to halt his sobs, "Y. .You know Lyude?"

"Yes, he's a good friend of ours. We're looking for him, we recognized his canteen so we thought you might know where he'd gone." said Xelha smiling. The boy's bottom lip trembled. "He's gone." he said, "The bad soldiers hurt him and took him away."

"What!" said Xelha, "Kalas, we have to help him! Do you know where they took him little guy?"

"N. . .No." said the boy. "Pa said he was going to try to track them. But the sand's already covered their footprints, I don't know how he could."

"Where is your father? We would like to speak with him." said Xelha.

"Over there." he said pointing to a man strapping supplies to his pack. Xelha and Kalas strode over to him. Neither even cared to conceal their worry. "Which way did they take him?" said Kalas shaking with fury. "What did they do to him?"

"What?"

"Kalas, calm down. Shouting at the villagers isn't going to help Lyude." said Xelha gripping his shoulder steadyingly.

"That imperial soldier? You're looking for him?" said Ricco standing to meet them, "Looks like you must have known him."

"We're his friends. We were returning to give him a hand in helping clear things up here. It sounds like we've come a bit too late." said Xelha, "Please, tell us what happened."

Ricco led them into his home and related the whole story. Kalas paced the room barely able to restrain his anger as he heard about Lyude's troubles since he had arrived. It just wasn't fair. When he told them how Lyude had been shot and wounded Xelha jumped up as well.

"We have to find him." she said, "Who knows what they could want with him."

"What was he thinking anyway? Idiot. He can defend himself better than that." said Kalas.

"Kalas, please. He probably didn't want to risk harm to the villagers." said Xelha, "That commander knows Lyude well enough to realize that as long as he has the upper hand with civilians he wouldn't try anything drastic."

"I don't know where they took him, but someone said they saw them turn away from the imperial capital and the fortress so I'm thinking what he told me was right."said Ricco, "They aren't associated with the relief committee."

"So what do we do now?" asked Kalas, "We're hours behind them and from what you say, Lyude may be dying. We don't have time to play around here."

"Then let's get moving. It was a big unit that took off with him so their bound to have left clues as to where they've gone. I think he'll be all right for now. They said something about him being useful to them I don't think they'll allow him to die just yet." said Ricco.

"They'd better not. If we don't find him alive they'll have to answer to me." said Kalas. "I just hope that Lyude doesn't try anything too drastic."

"Come on Kalas, this is Lyude we're talking about." said Xelha, "He's too sensible to try anything too foolish. If he's alive he'll probably wait and see what happens."

"Yeah, your probably right." said Kalas, "let's go."

"Let's send a message to the committee about what's happened." said Xelha, "Maybe this group of soldiers is the reason all the relief supplies for Alfard have been disappearing. I think the committee has been wanting to speak with Lyude, so we should tell them what's happened to him and what we're going to do. Can you send someone with our message?" asked Xelha.

Ricco nodded, "Just write it out and we'll get it there." he said.


	3. Imperial Camp

Chapter 3

The Imperial Camp

The imperial commander stood watching as the stasis injection wore off. It would be now that he would be able to determine if their efforts would keep the annoying whelp alive. Lyude's breathing was shallow, his skin pale, but enough color had returned to remove the blue hue from his face. The bandage was holding well, he had not bled through it, so the nurse that had treated his wound had served them well. He ordered an injection to prevent infection and someone to monitor him at all times.

Much as he hated it, the boy would be a valuable asset to Emperor Christov. His unique talents had their merit however unpleasant the package they came in. He would not be a willing ally but they had ways to make him cooperate. He smiled in satisfaction and left the tent. They would make base within a few days and their emperor would be very pleased indeed with their spoils.

Lyude stirred slightly where he lay on a mat on the floor. He opened his eyes groggily, heavily sedated and drugged. He couldn't quite grasp where he was or remember how he came to be in this situation. He felt as if he were bound somewhere just above his body. The pain was a dull, detached throb in his chest and wrists, he moaned softly.

A woman of about thirty entered the tent and knelt beside him. She looked in his eyes and studied his complexion with a disapproving look. Lyude focused his attention on her face, remembering in his training that in order to resist the disorienting effects of the drugs he needed force his mind into functioning. The best way to do that was to focus his thoughts on one single thing and the sour expression on her face was certainly sobering enough to bring him to his senses. Slowly, coherent thoughts began to seep back into his mind and he winced at the memories that flooded back to him.

He closed his eyes tightly. He didn't have the strength to even lift his head but at least he was alive. He wondered what it was they intended to do with him. What did they want from him? When he had taken the shot from the rifle he had thought that would be the end, yet he knew he could not have lived with himself if he had stood by and allowed it to happen.

As his mind cleared the pain of his injuries burned with new force. He could feel the dull throb in his twice bruised ribs and the burn of the rifle shot as if he had just been stricken. He allowed his head to roll to one side wearily, wishing to escape the nurse's darkened gaze when she rose and called out of the tent. A young girl of eighteen entered as the nurse left. She had long black hair framing a beautiful face. Her flawless features were expressionless as she sat down next to him with a pitcher of water and some food.

She glanced his way taking in his weak and bound condition. A look of dismay passed across her face and she brushed back his red tresses where they had fallen across his face. Lyude glanced up at her concerned countenance then closed his eyes briefly, steadying his head. She rose immediately kneeling behind him and he felt her fingers gently brush against his as she worked to untie him. He couldn't help but groan as his cramped arms came free and she placed them in front of him stretching the muscles that had constricted and knotted from their hours of confinement. As she lifted his head to place him onto his back Lyude vaguely noticed that his uniform had been replaced with a fresh one. Evidently, wherever they were taking him, they wanted him to be presentable. But where had they found one of the like? In his size, no less...

"Thank you." he managed as she straightened him into a more comfortable position. The girl jumped but nodded.

Lyude winced as she carefully removed his gloves and examined his wrists. Her eyes were sad as she did so. She was by far the better healer of the two nurses and she used various magnus in treating his wounds.

When she had finished there she lifted him gently into a slightly elevated position, cradling his head with one arm and offering him water with the other. He drank gratefully of the cup she held to his parched lips. The food he had no stomach for, but upon her insistence he swallowed a few bites of stew. After she had finished feeding him she sat and watched him as his weakness claimed him and he slowly slipped from consciousness.

It was morning when he opened his eyes again. he immediately noticed that his hands had been retied, though they had padded his wrists so as to not aggravate the injuries that were beginning to mend. By the lessening of his pain he guessed that he had to have slept through more than one night. He found that his mind was clear, they must have decided further drugging was unnecessary. He had regained a small measure of his strength, though it was barely enough to allow him to stand which he decided against attempting. The girl who had treated him was standing at the other side of the tent preparing some breakfast. It was the scent of it that had caused Lyude to awaken.

Slowly, he lifted his head and maneuvered himself into a seated position. The effort of that alone was dizzying. When he looked up he saw the girl watching him. "Hello."he said nodding to her unsteadily. The girl brought him milk and some sausage and toast. He felt awkward having to be hand fed, but with his hands tied behind his back there was nothing for it. He found himself to be very hungry but chewed his food slowly and politely. He was a prisoner, not a caged animal, after all.

When he had finished he thanked the girl once again and asked her name. She looked startled. "Alyssa." she said softly, "Please don't speak to me anymore, I'm not supposed to talk with you. If the commander heard me speaking with you he wouldn't allow me to treat you." Lyude nodded his understanding and sat in silence waiting for something to happen. He did not have long to wait.

The imperial commander walked into the tent, his cruel gaze falling directly on Lyude, seated erect on his knees, his gaze defiant. "You've been quite an annoyance boy." he said glaring at him. We've had to wait two days to move you. Emperor Christov will not be pleased with our delay. No matter. I see that our young Alyssa has gotten you well on your way to recovery. He grasped Lyude's shoulder, thumb pressing hard on his injury.

Lyude felt tears spring to his eyes, the pain was so intense, but he gritted his teeth behind his lips and held them at bay. "If it were up to me we would have left you to die, but the last thing we need is an imperial soldier becoming a martyr." continued Commander Stryker, "Besides, Emperor Christov is very interested in meeting one gifted with your talents. I daresay he is very eager to hear you play."

"Play? What do you mean?" said Lyude. "What is it you want with me?"

"All in good time boy, we will be at the imperial headquarters by tomorrow afternoon. I suggest you behave yourself, unless your asking for more than a rifle wound." he gave Lyude one last disdainful glance and swept from the tent. Lyude moaned softly in his throat, he bowed his head and his shoulders slackened. His head throbbed and he felt dizzy. The girl moved aside his vest, loosed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt far enough to check the wrapping, a small amount of blood was beginning to seep through the bandage. She ran her fingers gently across the spot and replaced the gauze. Careful not to aggravate the injury further.

"I'm sorry." she whispered quietly. Lyude looked at her and shook his head.

Kalas was growing impatient. They had been searching for three days and weren't sure if they were any closer to finding Lyude. The man they had accompanied, Ricco, said that they were on the right track, but he wasn't sure how much faith he had in the assurance. They had found a few deep footprints and some scattered items, but it was impossible to say how old these clues were.

Then around midday they came upon a shocking sight. Lying in the sand before them was a bloodstained shirt and coat of imperial design. Xelha clapped her hands to her mouth with a dry sob. There was no mistaking who they belonged to. Kalas picked up the coat examining it, trying hard not to think about how much blood his friend must have lost before these were removed. Inside he found a few magnus and in the shirt a hastily written note. "He's alive. Keep going." it read simply.

"Oh, thank goodness." said Xelha.

"It's not time to celebrate yet, Xelha." said Kalas.

"No, it's not. After all, we haven't found him yet." said Xelha.

"I'm more worried that this is a trick."said Kalas, "Someone trying to get us on the wrong

track."

"I don't think so." said Ricco, "Whoever left this knows that if we know what the message means we're good enough to track them on our own. Looks like someone wants us to find him."

"I suppose." said Kalas.

"But who? Why would they take such a risk leaving this kind of clue behind?" said

Xelha.

"Don't ask me." said Ricco, "I think we may be getting close though, they couldn't have traveled with him too far at a time in his condition. Even with a really good healer it would have taken a few days to make him stable enough for extended travel, and that commander wanted him alive."

They traveled well into the night led forward into the early hours by the sighting of several campfires. It was indeed the imperial camp.

"Okay, we're here, so now what do we do? We can't just simply walk in there." said

Xelha.

"Yeah, you're right." said Ricco, "We'd all be noticed immediately, so how do we get in there without raising suspicion?"

"Maybe we could steal some uniforms." said Kalas. "It's probably our best bet."

"Two problems with that." said Ricco, "First, how are we gonna get a hold of them? We can't exactly sneak into their supply room, and second, there won't be any to fit Xelha or me."

"Well, except for the sentries most of the soldiers are asleep." said Xelha, "If we hope to sneak in, this is the time."

"Yeah." said Kalas, "If we're gonna get him out of here this is probably going to be our last chance."

"Then let's go." said Ricco, "We don't have too much time to find him."

They each snuck in individually as a guard's back was turned and began searching the tents. Luck was with them that night because Xelha came upon the supply tent and each of them were able to find something to fit them, though Xelha had to pad herself to conceal that she was a woman. They had seen no female ground officers and were not taking the chance that it would give them away.

There were enough soldiers up and about strolling off of patrol that they were able to walk about together without suspicion. They were just passing a darkened tent when a beautiful young woman in a plain dress walked to it and pulled a cord at the entrance. The tent flap opened to reveal a sentry. "What are you doing here now?" he asked gruffly.

"I came to stay with the prisoner, his wound has been aggravated and he really should not be left without a nurse in case he starts bleeding again."

"Well, I'm not waiting around here if he's already being watched. I was getting tired of watching the traitor sleep anyway, be my guest." the girl nodded and stepped inside. The sentry walked off, glad to be off duty. The three companions looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. "Bingo." said Kalas, "C'mon."

They filed into the tent without a word and the girl looked up frightened. She was doing a cross stitch sitting next to a mat on the floor where a very familiar young man lay bound and sleeping. She stood and bowed. "I thought it would be best for him to be monitored a few more days." she whispered hurriedly. Then she noticed Ricco and gasped, "It's you! You found the vest didn't you? Oh, I hoped someone would come." she said. The three jumped in surprise.

"It was you?" said Kalas.

"Yes. Please, you must get him out tonight. He'll be locked away in the imperial hold by this time tomorrow and if he doesn't do what they say . . ." the girl's gaze shifted to Lyude and tears welled up within them. Xelha knelt down next to Lyude and stroked back his hair fondly, softly whispering his name. Lyude stirred and opened his eyes. "Ughn, Hmm?"

"Lyude?" said Xelha, "Can you walk?"

Lyude flinched in surprise at her voice, "Xelha?" he whispered hoarsely, glancing up in disbelief as she removed the helmet that had served to conceal her face.

"Yes, Lyude, it's me." said Xelha, "We've come to get you out of here."

"How did you find me?" Lyude asked as Xelha moved behind him and began untying him.

"We had a very skilled guide." said Kalas.

"Who?" asked Lyude as his wrists came free and his arms slackened to his sides, he sat up painfully.

"How ya feelin' kid?" asked Ricco.

"Ricco?" said Lyude in disbelief, "You came to help me?"

"After what you did for me?" said Ricco, "I couldn't call myself a man if I didn't. I owe you many apologies for my behavior."

"No." said Lyude shaking his head and smiling kindly, "You had a right to doubt me. You owe me nothing. Besides, it is the duty of a soldier to defend what is right at all costs. Though the empire lost sight of that long ago, I could not call myself a soldier if I turned my back on that sacred truth." he shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. "Well I can't say I'm not glad you're here." he said, his expression turning grim. "But I cannot go with you tonight."

"What!" whispered Kalas harshly, "Have you gone insane? If you don't get out of here now, Lyude, you may never get the chance, and who knows what they'll do to you."

"I'm aware of that Kalas, but this group is out to destroy everything that we are trying to build. I can't allow that to happen. Besides, if we tried to escape they would track us down within hours and I haven't the strength to walk on my own. Such an attempt would be tantamount to suicide. I would not risk all of you on my account."

"So what now, Lyude? Are you just going to give up?" asked Kalas bristling.

"Just listen for a moment." said Lyude shaking his head weakly. "We need to know what these people are up to, what they're planning. The best way to learn that is to allow them to take me to this Emperor Christov of theirs. With you following us we could discover the whereabouts of their base and their motives, then you could return and inform the relief committee of what was going on.

"Not without you we're not." said Kalas.

"Alfard is more important." said Lyude bracingly. "I'll be all right for a while. Whatever it is they want me to do, I'm in no condition to do it. They seem pretty confident that they can force me to do their bidding so they'll give me some time to heal. I must find out what it is they intend to do, whatever the cost. I'll have to stay until you can get the committee's aid. If you freed me before that they would know that their cover was blown and move their base before we could gain a force against them and all efforts would have been wasted."

"He's right." said Xelha, her head bowed grimly, "We left the white dragon behind near Azha, there's no way we could outrun them, and there's nowhere to hide here. As much as I hate to say it, Lyude's plan seems best."

"I really don't like this." said Kalas.

"None of us do." said Xelha, "But he's right. We don't have a choice."

"Hey, I didn't come all the way out here just to leave him." said Ricco. "If you guys are gonna run back once we find out what they want, I'm sticking around to keep an eye on him."

"That was gonna be my line." said Kalas, "Lyude are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Lyude stood up unsteadily and Kalas grasped his uninjured arm to steady him. "I have to do this Kalas, either way we go this may not end well for us. I simply regret getting you all involved." It was then he noticed Alyssa standing quietly in the corner watching their exchange. "Kalas!" he whispered harshly.

"What is it?" said Kalas reaching for his sword and following Lyude's gaze. "Oh, her? Don't worry about it, Lyude, she's not gonna rat on us. She left us your coat to make sure we found you. Let us know you were alive."

"That was a high risk you took." he said to her allowing Kalas to usher him back to the floor. "Why did you do it?"

"Because Alfard needs men like you." said Alyssa, "I knew from the first moment when you looked up at me that you weren't like the other soldiers here. Then I heard some of them talking about what you did in Azha, it was very brave."

"Shoot. If you think that was brave you should have seen him firing away at Malpercio." said Kalas laughing.

"Kalas!" said Lyude.

"You fought Malpercio?" said Alyssa covering her mouth.

"A memory that I do not savor." said Lyude. "Anyway, It isn't safe for you three to stay here, you must go now. This camp will be crawling with soldiers within the hour and if they find you here . . ."

"Yeah, I know." said Kalas heavily. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do." said Lyude. "You're just going to have to trust me Kalas, I know that's been a problem for you in the past."

"Ah, most of it I just tried to pin on you to keep them from suspecting me." said Kalas,

"After that little hypnotism fiasco I figured you'd be a great scapegoat. It was true enough though, I truly didn't trust you. Don't take it personally, though, I didn't really trust much anyone before you all banded together to save me from the darkness."

Lyude looked toward the wall of the tent, the darkness was beginning to soften. "You have to go now." said Lyude. "You must hurry. Those disguises will be much less convincing in the light. Please, go."

Xelha knelt beside him and hugged him like a brother, careful not to hurt him. "Be safe, Lyude." she said, the worry evident on her face. He nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Take care kid." said Ricco bowing out of the tent. Kalas looked at Lyude with frustration. "Man, you'd better not make me right about what I said about you in Diadem about not living to see your twenties." said Kalas.

"When did you say that?" said Lyude looking puzzled and slightly offended.

"Erm . . . see ya Lyude." he said ducking out with Xelha. Alyssa walked up to him and knelt beside him. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to get you tied up again." she said softly.

"Of course." said Lyude, placing his hands behind his back and allowing her to bind him.

"I hope you know what your doing." said Alyssa. "The home base is small, there aren't too many still following Empire rule but they managed to salvage a lot of Alfard's most dangerous weapons. This unit is one of two. Some of us aren't thrilled to be here but the punishment for desertion is death. I have some friends back at the base that may be able to protect you for a while but I can't promise you anything."

"You've done more than enough already." said Lyude. "I can't even begin to express my gratitude for all the trouble you've gone through."

"You don't need to." she said softly, "You should try to get a little more rest. We'll be leaving in a few hours and you are going to have to walk. The commander has been keeping you weak with a sedative injection while you sleep. It will be wearing off soon and you should be able to walk at a fairly steady pace." Lyude nodded and thanked her, lying down and closing his eyes wearily.


	4. The Madness of Emperor Christov

Chapter 4

The Madness of Emperor Christov

When he woke Lyude found Alyssa's words to have been quite true, it was much less difficult for him to move about and he felt as if he could handle walking a good distance.

Alyssa was there as usual and gave him his breakfast. She looked tired and he wondered if she had slept at all. Caring for him these past several days must have been taxing on her. He hoped that he would have the opportunity to repay her for her kindness someday.

They had begun their trek within the hour and Lyude walked steadily and proudly, giving the soldiers guarding him no cause to push or shove. He suspected that they had been ordered to leave him alone for the most part. The last thing Stryker wanted was to have to stop to treat an opened wound. Alyssa walked close beside him watching him for signs of fatigue or pain. He showed neither.

He remained silent and avoided looking at Alyssa. He did not want to give any indication that he had befriended her. That would surely endanger her and all they were trying to do. He concentrated on the ranks surrounding him what uniforms they wore, what weapons they carried. It was impossible for him to get any sort of head count because he was being held in the center of the company.

Kalas, Xelha and Ricco watched them filing along several yards away. Ricco had brought a pair of binoculars and Xelha was watching Lyude marching with his hands tied behind his back.

"He's looking a lot better this morning." said Xelha, "Looks like he's doing okay, the guards aren't bothering him or anything."

"That's good." said Kalas, "Hey, Ricco, have you got an estimate on how many soldiers they've got?"

"Shaddup, I'm counting now." said Ricco.

"Sheesh, sorry." said Kalas.

"Looks to be about five hundred of them here." said Ricco, "But who knows how many are hiding away at that base they've been talking about."

"Let me see those binoculars Xelha." said Kalas. Xelha handed them to him and he trained them on his friend. He noticed something in the corner of his view and smirked when he adjusted the binoculars. "What are you smiling about?" asked Ricco.

"Oh, just a friendly observation." Kalas said, "I''ll bet he has no idea."

"What?" asked Xelha looking through the binoculars. "Oh, you mean you didn't figure it out last night?"

"Well excuse me, girls must be a little more perceptive to those things." said Kalas, "Hey, they're stopping."

The company had indeed halted in what seemed to be the middle of the desert. Lyude was led to the front center of the company. The loud sound of a mechanical devise hummed in front of them and a large metal door opened skyward from the sand. They had reached the base. Grimly, Lyude allowed himself to be led into the mouth of the base, head held high and eyes straight.  
"We'd better sneak in the back, They'll probably close the doors as soon as all the soldiers are inside." said Kalas, "It's a good thing Xelha had time to alter the uniforms to fit right, we actually look like soldiers now."

They ran to the entrance just as it was closing. "What are you doing out of ranks?"said one of the soldiers. "Sorry sir, nature called." said Kalas wincing at his own feeble excuse. The soldier rolled his eyes. "Carry on."

"Phew." said Xelha as the doors closed behind them. "Now the only question is how are we going to find Lyude in this place?"

"Easy." said Kalas, "Look for a redhead. The rest of them are wearing helmets. He sticks out quite a bit from his fellow soldiers."

"That''s true." said Xelha.

"I''m more worried about how we're going to get out of here." said Ricco quietly. "Hey, there's Lyude, being led up that staircase."

It was easy enough to catch up to the guard and they were able to slip into ranks unnoticed. They filed onto the end of two lines that stood on either end of a large red carpet leading to a throne where a man dressed sickeningly similar to Geldoblame was seated.

Lyude was led down the center looking only in front of him. He showed no interest in the settings around him. "Military discipline at work." thought Kalas, "I suppose it does have its uses."

"Well, well, Sir Lyude is it?" said Emperor Christov looking at his prisoner with an eagerness that made them all very uncomfortable. "Yes sir." said Lyude clearly.

Christov rose from his seat and went down the few steps that led to where his prisoner stood. He circled Lyude critically. "Hmmm . . . not exactly what I expected." he said. "But not unpleasantly so. You are a very skilled and disciplined soldier, though you seem to have a history of not taking orders well. Now why is that?"

"Under the correct leadership I would be more than willing to serve Alfard in any way I could sir." said Lyude. "Emperor Geldoblame was corrupt and manipulated his soldiers and citizens to his unscrupulous will, whether by teachings, or in my case, strong hypnosis. I refuse to ever be used that way again. The witches of Wazn have placed protective magical barriers on me to ensure that it won''t."

Kalas looked at Xelha questioningly. She shook her head and mouthed two words, "A bluff."

Emperor Christov smiled. "That is of no consequence to me." he said. "And as for Lord Geldoblame's use of it, methods are irrelevant when bringing one's country to greatness." said Emperor Christov with a dismissing gesture.

"I must respectfully disagree sir." said Lyude, "The ends rarely justify the means and the means were Geldoblame's own personal gain. Geldoblame thought of the people of Azha as nothing more than slaves, born to toil for him to death. Dispensable tools to expand his power and girth.

From what I have heard from your soldiers and the continued raids on Azha, your rule is no different, why should the people follow you?"

"Because they won't have a choice, and neither do you as it happens." said Christov, his face pleasant. Lyude's face was the vision of calm.

"Well, I can certainly see why Geldoblame carted you off to Diadem, you're quite the insolent whelp. He was too lenient simply sending you away, it proved to be a fatal mistake. One I do not intend to duplicate." he said stepping closer to Lyude and tilting his prisoner's chin upward as if examining a fine piece of art.

"Yet I have no intention of destroying a very fine, if over-spirited asset. In fact, it is just that attribute that makes you perfect for this assignment." he said placing a hand on Lyude's good shoulder amiably. "Remember boy, any defense can be broken into, one just simply needs to find which buttons to use. Within the week I feel you will be playing beautiful music for me."

"Music?" said Lyude.

"Indeed, allow me to show you your mission." He said drawing back a curtain where a magnificent, gigantic pipe organ stood.

"It can't be." said Lyude, "You''ve found the legendary Organ of the Flame? It's been lost for centuries!"

"Isn't she magnificent? It's quite an honor to lay one's hands upon her keys." said Christov. Running his hands just above the keys but not touching them. "As you may know the Organ of the Flame was created with the aid of the Fire deity Pyri, it's strength magnifying tenfold the soul the Flame deity chooses worthy to play her."

"What makes you so sure that it is I the Flame deity will find worthy?" asked Lyude.

"Because it will. You, who are both hard and soft, fierce, yet gentle. You are the fabled Flame of Alfard. The one who will change the course of our great nation's history. Why, just look at what gave you strength in your travels. You were chosen to receive the strength of the heartlight candle, the representation of fiery rage, yet also the Platter of Parting, a symbol of great tenderness. Then the Jasper Gem, a powerful relic that repels evil hearts. All quite extraordinary relics to lend their power to a mere boy. Then, of course, you are the first Maestro Specialist to surface in over eighty years which makes you quite extraordinary in itself.

I have been watching you since the day you were sent to have your Magnus read. You probably don''t remember, but I was the one assigned to record the results. I found them quite interesting, particularly since the organ has been in my possession for over thirty years. If I had been given the opportunity, I would have tried to obtain you when you were exiled to Diadem, but these two years shall be quite worth the wait.

You were destined for this performance, Lyude, for now you are a master of the Maestro Specialists, able to summon the sacred weapon Finale. With this strength added to your soul the organ''s music will be powerful enough to crush even my largest opposition. I wouldn''t want to spoil my empire though, so let us simply make an example first and destroy the village of Azha. "

"You're mad!" shouted Lyude defiantly, "What makes you think I would ever consent to such a terrible thing?"

Christov eyed him with interest. "Bring him forth." he ordered the soldiers in the forefront. He was grasped Roughly on either side and half carried to stand before Emperor Christov and the organ.

"Have a seat, Sir Lyude." said Christov smiling. Lyude remained standing but the soldiers around him forced him onto the bench. "Free his hands." said Christov his eyes bright with anticipation. Kalas didn't like where this was going. Neither did Lyude, it appeared, as he began to struggle. A punch to his wounded shoulder made him gasp in pain and he was restrained by two soldiers on each arm. "Now, my dear young friend, let's get you acquainted with the ivories."

At Christov's command the soldier's forced a struggling Lyude's fingers onto the keys. Immediately an explosion of flame and sound erupted from the organ, the soldiers holding him seemed to dissemble like ash in a high wind, a strangled scream ripping from each of their throats as they were consumed by the flames. Lyude's scream was just as horrifying.

Though he was engulfed in the flames as well, they seemed not to harm him. Despite the fact that there was no longer anyone holding him he remained held fast as if paralyzed.

Kalas instinctively stepped forward. Xelha gripped his arm. The flames surrounding Lyude swirled upward. "Remember well what I hath shown you, thou who would be tested." boomed a voice as deep as the organ's tones. Lyude slumped his shoulders, his head bowed, released from whatever images had flashed before him. The flames swirled around him rapidly, his hair blew about as if in a high wind.

As if in reverse, a piece of sheet music began to appear on the shelf of the organ, reverted from a crisped pile of ash to a flawless sheet of paper uncurling from it''s blackened state. "Play." ordered the voice. "You cannot refuse, Show me if you are worthy of your destiny, chosen Flame of Alfard."

"I knew it!" shouted Christov.

"Play!" ordered the voice.

Lyude's fingers swept over the keys into starting position his eyes scanned the music. A solemn tune escaped the organ as Lyude's fingers flew across the keys, a haunting, yet beautiful melody it sounded very difficult. His feet moved across the foot pedals steadily and he seemed mesmerized by the sheet music. The tune was short and ended quickly. The test complete Lyude stiffened as the flames held him fast.

"Only a flawless performance could pass my challenge. You have done well chosen flame. There is more that you must see." Lyude's back arched as the flames seemed to concentrate around his head showing him images that no one else could see.

"You shall return on the rising of the day of the Flame. You shall play, lest this land be plunged into eternal darkness. Decide, Child of Alfard, decide the fate of your people. Choose your selection wisely. For if you fail in any, or if you lack the strength in your soul, you shall perish and your country will be doomed. Should you succeed, the land may come to a golden age or be consumed by your will. Go now."" the flames dissipated and Lyude stood and backed away from the organ, he turned toward the end of the hall, facing close to where his three friends watched in awe, and dropped to the floor unconscious.

Christov rushed to him viewing his prone figure and laughed triumphantly. "He is healed of his wounds!" said Christov. "That was the legendary aria of healing! A fitting test, a fitting test, for he shall heal this land of it''s sores and flaws. He will wipe the impurities clean and bring Alfard to a golden rule under my will. Take him now, take him to rest. Be sure he is well guarded."

The soldier beckoned stepped forward reluctantly. He bent to pick him up and halted before touching him. Hesitating with fear in his eyes.

"He's afraid to touch him." Kalas realized remembering the last soldiers that had."He's afraid he'll burn up too." Alyssa stepped forward and knelt beside Lyude. Tentatively, she touched his brow as if checking for a temperature. When she was not engulfed by flames the soldier shouldered her aside and picked him up carrying him from the room. All of the soldiers followed after being dismissed.

"What just happened in there?" asked Ricco in a shaken voice once they were alone.  
Kalas shook his head, "I have absolutely no idea." he said. "But it couldn't have been good.  
They saw Alyssa walking toward an abandoned hall and followed her. She stopped halfway down and entered a small room. The three companions followed her after ensuring she was the only one in the room and closed the door behind them.  
Alyssa turned to them with a startled expression.

"Hi there." said Kalas removing his helmet. Alyssa sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness, I was hoping you would come." said Alyssa."

"What just happened in there Alyssa? asked Kalas. "Is Lyude okay?"

"He'll be fine for now." said Alyssa, "No one would dare harm him now. Once the organist has been chosen he must play his part or our country will be doomed to burn. That is why the Organ of the Flame was hidden. It is much too powerful and dangerous to fall into the hands of an unfit owner. It is said that the organ releases the fire of the souls of Alfard. It''s very easy for the organist to make an error and destroy our entire land. It''s a terrible responsibility Emperor Christov has placed on Lyude's shoulders."

"We need to know more about this before we make our way to the imperial fortress." said Xelha. "Alyssa, can you get us in to see Lyude?"

"Yes. He has been placed fully in my charge." said Alyssa, "No one will question me here."

"Huh?" said Kalas, "Just like that Christov hands his secret weapon into the hands of some girl? Why would he do that?"

"Because Emperor Christov is my father." said Alyssa quietly. She did not allow them time for this revelation to sink in but beckoned them to follow her. Xelha shrugged and followed her, the men following hesitantly. They reached a large chamber that was securely locked and waited for Alyssa to unlock it. The room they entered had been secured at every angle, but it was the apex of luxury and comfort. A large bed stood in the center of the room, and it was here that Lyude lay, still and pale. He was not bound in any way, it seemed that the emperor wished him to be as comfortable as possible, possibly hoping to curb Lyude''s resentment towards him.

He stirred as they approached and sat up clutching his head in one hand. He did not see them, and did not seem aware they were there at all. As the last hours' events rushed back to him he clenched his fists in front of him resting his head on his knuckled his knees drawn up against him. He looked up as Alyssa took another step toward him and he turned in surprise.

"Alyssa." he said Then he saw his friends behind her and he sighed, his body relaxed and he let his shoulders go lax. "I'm so sorry my friends." he said, "This is all my fault, If I had gone directly to the Imperial fortress I may have been able to gain a little footing and I could have seen to it that relief was reaching Azha. My hesitance seems to have come at a hefty price and now heaven knows how many will suffer from it."

"Oh, Sir Lyude, you mustn't blame yourself for this." said Alyssa grasping his hands in her own and gazing at him pleadingly. "There was no escaping this day, though I had hoped that there was when I left your coat for your friends. I realize now that my father would have stopped at nothing to obtain you, if you had gone toward the imperial capital you would have been intercepted and captured. He's been waiting for you for twelve years Lyude, waiting for you to mature and be of use to him. It's not your fault. After all, there is no defense against an unknown enemy."

"Your father!" exclaimed Lyude drawing back from her in surprise. "That lunatic is your father?"

"Yes." said Alyssa sadly. "He's been this way since he discovered the organ in Azha over thirty years ago."

"In Azha?" said Lyude.

"Yes. I guess I should explain, you all have a right to know." said Alyssa, "You see, my father and I are from Azha we lived there until I was four."

"You're from Azha?"" said Kalas, "Then why is he so bent on destroying it?"

"Shush Kalas, let her talk." said Xelha.

"Father was always embarrassed by his humble beginnings. He had always sworn that he would escape the mines and those foolish enough to want to stay. He got his chance when he hinted that he might know where the legendary Organ of the Flame was hidden. Geldoblame liked his taciturn attitude and he was quickly enlisted in the imperial army. It was a dream come true for my father and he adored Emperor Geldoblame and his teachings. Eventually, he began to have his own aspirations for conquest.

He gained some followers of his own, concealing our beginnings and becoming quite the tyrant. Then one day when I was six he came home with a file in his hand. He was talking quickly and excitedly to himself, happier than I had ever seen him. When he left the file for a moment to go get a drink I opened it and peeked in. I was still learning to read but the file had a picture of a boy my age with red hair and a disciplined air about him. The boy in the file was Lyude."

"That must have been the day he took me to have my magnus read." said Lyude. "I'd barely remembered an imperial soldier was with me, Almarde had held my hand while the old witch read my aura and looked at my palm. To be quite truthful, I was very frightened to go, Skeed had always told me it was a very painful experience. Almarde had come to comfort me."

"Almarde?" said Ricco, ""That wouldn't be the same Almarde who was killed a few weeks ago would it?" he said.

Lyude bowed his head forcing back tears. "Right in front of me . . ." he said, "Trying to protect me from my own brother and sister. Almarde raised me."

"She was a fine woman." said Ricco, "Come to think of it, I remember her bringing an imperial child to Azha a few times." He looked at Lyude. "It must have been you."

"Yes. Almarde always made sure that I would grow to appreciate people from all walks of life. She instilled within me a great interest in foreign cultures and their practices. As well as a deep respect of those who toiled in Azha." said Lyude, "Everything I ever learned worth remembering in Mintaka I learned from her. I owe her so much. But please, Alyssa, continue."

Alyssa nodded, ""Well, from that day forward father always kept a close eye on you. He tried to keep it secret from me but I knew. He hid his surveillance well. When I saw you in the tent that day, I had no idea you were the same boy. It was certainly the first time I had seen you in person. I had seen a few photos of you when I was seven but father kept them well hidden after that. I doubt he even knows I know as much as I do. When I was old enough he let me do as I pleased and I moved back into Azha for about a month after operation sweep aiding with the wounded and I became an experienced nurse.

Father was fuming at the time because you had been sent beyond his reach, he was so distraught about it he cared little about what I did. Father eventually recovered and took it as a minor set back but his mania has never been calmed."

Lyude bowed his head. "All my life people have thought me a puppet that they can manipulate." said Lyude darkly. "And they have always found a way to make it so, despite my intentions and efforts. Am I nothing but a weapon? Why was I even born!" he said vehemently. What they saw then startled them all. Within Lyude's eyes burned the fires of the Organ of the Flame. He put his face in his hands, trembling as if the rage and anguish he felt would cause him to explode.

"Sir Lyude! You mustn't speak like that!" said Alyssa grasping his hands once again and kneeling in front of him. "You are a kind soul, you defend the innocent and within you burns the fires of the Alfard that I wish we had seen more of these past several years. The fires of love and compassion. You haven't lost, Lyude! You will beat this, I believe in you!

Whatever my father may believe the decision awaiting you on the dawning of the day of the flame is yours alone. You have a choice and there is nothing my father can do to alter that. You may have to play for the flame god Pyri, but your will is strong and your soul is pure. Only the purest of souls could have successfully played the Aria of healing. Choose correctly and you can heal this land.

Being chosen to play the organ is a great honor, it shows that you are favored in Pyri's eyes. It doesn't have to become a defeat, you could turn this tragedy into your greatest triumph. You can bring healing to our land and bathe us in Pyri's gentle warmth instead of his fiery wrath." Lyude met her gaze and his eyes softened and returned to their normal state. The organ had altered him, showing that which Lyude normally only showed when he used Sforzando. The inner rage of his soul.

"Alyssa I . . ." he began awkwardly but bowed his head instead, "Thank you. You're right, I must learn what I can from the images the organ has shown me, the first were so horrible I barely remembered the rest. I''ll find some way to make things right.

Kalas, Xelha, you must go and warn the committee of what's happened, tell them in five days' time that music will soar across the land and that all must be prepared to take cover in case something goes wrong, see to it that the people of Azha are well protected, if not evacuate them for the time being.

Also tell them where the base is and have an assault team ready, If I fail, they will have to take Christov down by force. I pray that it won't come to that. You must all go. You'll have a better chance in leaving if you go while people are still distracted by what happened a while ago." He looked directly at Ricco, "All of you. The people will need all of your energies to prepare for the day of the flame. Please, hurry."

Xelha placed a hand on Lyude's shoulder and nodded. Kalas shook his head, at a loss for words. They filed out silently and all left Lyude to rest and think over the events of the day, though he was sure that there was only one way this could end.


	5. Lyude's Opus

I'm glad everyone's enjoying so far. I would like all the feedback I can get. If you have any specific comments to make about aspects of the story I'd love to hear them! Thanks to all my reviewers so far!

Chapter 5

Lyude's Opus

Lyude forced himself to remember the images wrought by the flame god. The first wave had been that of death and destruction. When Alfard was still on the earth before the coming of Malpercio there had been the organ. It's uses were always used for war and controlling the nation's people.

Faces flashed across his mind ethereal and evil, past Maestros who had used the organ for ill. The lands burned, the people suffered. All the while a select few lived in luxury and ruled with an iron fist but none dared stand against them for fear of the organ's wrath. He heard the organ masters play their songs of destruction, he heard the cries of the people, there was no relief. And within the organ the past Maestro's souls were imbued. Their malice comprising the organ's soul.

He wept. It was now in his power to do just as they had, and perhaps beyond it to do anything else. In five days he would be forced to play for the flame god Pyri. Yet all the songs he had learned from the images were those of destruction. He thought forward to the second set of images and realized as they slowly came into focus that these were not as horrible.

He saw a delicate young woman stepping up to the organ her face calm and beautiful. He heard her prayer as she took her seat. She placed her hands upon the keys and the flames surrounded her. She welcomed their embrace and began to speak. "Lord of Alfard great flame of our nation, too long hath you been used for hatred, let me ease your pain. Allow me to show you the true flame of Alfard. That which warms our children at night and guides our paths in darkness. Let your wrath be calmed and your light be bright as I play for you my own song. My Aria of Healing."

She closed her eyes serene and calm, and he heard the sweet music he had hours ago played float over the land, the dark clouds parted, the sun released it's gentle warmth and he felt peace surround him as if he had been present at it's first playing. "May those who follow bring you peace and bless you, dearest Alfard." said the woman and Lyude gasped at the final image before she disappeared and the vision was completed.

He paced the room solemnly in sad contemplation. He knew his choices. He knew what he had to do. Over the next few days Lyude was left alone for the most part, though Christov made it very clear that he would destroy him and the whole of Alfard if he was not obeyed. Lyude had learned why Christov had been so confident about forcing him into destroying Azha. He was under the impression that the malice of the organ demanded that blood be paid. He did not believe that Lyude could summon forth anything but destruction.

He thought that Lyude only had a limited selection to choose from. He did not realize that one could make their own composition. Christov's only worry it seemed, was that Lyude would try to direct the attack towards the desert where it would become an inconvenience rather than an example. Lyude allowed him to believe this.

Lyude spent most of his time bent over a desk, a pen in his hand. Alyssa visited with him often, her presence was reassuring and her company his greatest joy. He found more and more that it was becoming increasingly difficult to see her leave. Yet he knew that he must endure the solitude of his quarters and finish his work. Finally on the eve of the day of the flame he was finished. He lay his pen down and looked at his work with pride. "Tomorrow Alfard, your sorrows will be over. You shall finally escape the darkness that has so long overshadowed you. I will not fail." He knew that he would need all of his strength for the following morning so he went directly to bed.

On the dawning of that day a large barrage of soldiers lay in wait outside the Imperial headquarters. Kalas, Xelha, and Ricco had already snuck back inside, along with a chancellor from the relief committee.

The sky was overcast and blood red as it had been since Lyude's fingers had first touched the keys of the Organ of the Flame. Inside Kalas, Xelha, and Ricco waited along the red carpet that led to the organ. Lyude had been released from his room, there was no need to hold him by force now. He strode towards the organ alone, head held high, shoulders back, expression unreadable. He was every bit the soldier.

He noticed Alyssa standing close by the organ watching him approach. His heart sank as a thought entered his mind but he did not let it show. He had to be strong now, for his people and his nation. He noticed Kalas and Xelha next, accompanied by Ricco and a man he did not directly recognize, yet looked familiar nonetheless. He reached the end of the carpet and stood for a moment in reverent contemplation. "Forgive me everyone." he whispered, and took his seat, smoothing his coattails as he did so and placed his hands on the keys.

Immediately the flames swept up around him, embracing him this time instead of binding him. "Hear me, great behemoth lady." he said so that his voice could be heard by all. "For centuries you have wrought the hatred and cursed nature of man. You have known conquest and greed and wield the consuming fires of both, but you have also known the ever burning flame of that which is good in our world and have brought warmth and comfort to its people. I offer you my own flame, my opus, my hope that for future generations the burden of our fate will not rest on one soul, but the combined wills of all."

"What!" shouted Christov angrily. "How dare you boy, you have sealed the fate of all people with your foolishness. Die!" he said shooting a rifle directly at Lyude. Alyssa screamed, Lyude remained unharmed in the flames. Once the shot had penetrated the fires it had disappeared, not even a ripple in the fire's heatless embrace. Unperturbed Lyude continued his prayer.

"Great sovereign god of Alfard, rest now this great relic. May the evil that consumes it disappear and the true flame of Alfard shine through in the souls of countless others who may discover her beauty and express their souls through her voice. Relieve her of her burdens and bring one last blessing of peace to our lands. I offer you now my own song, my gift to all of Alfard, The Red Dawn's Finale."

Just as the sheet music for the Aria of healing had appeared, Lyude found himself staring at his own work. His offer had been accepted, all that was left was to complete the song without error. Then Alfard would be free, how he wished he could have had the chance to see it. His face was calm, he was not afraid, he allowed the flames to fill him, feeding off of his energy and strength, bringing forth his compassion and kindness. "I suppose I'll never get to walk to the cloud passage in Diadem with you little Andrea."he whispered. "Forgive me for breaking my promise."

Lyude began to play, the music was soft and gentle flowing around the organ itself and embracing it, the flowing melody built and at one point intensified, a soldier ran in shouting to emperor Christov that the Iron Beetles they had salvaged were engulfed in flame that destroyed the machines but harmed none that had come into contact with it. Christov turned again to Lyude, watching him now in awe.

Lyude's song ended perfectly, the sound had been so sweet and pure that even Commander Stryker had a tear in his eye, as the final notes died away the flames of the organ flickered and faded. Lyude's fingers slipped from the keys and a sigh escaped his lips as his head lowered to his chest and he fell backwards from the bench. Abandoning caution Kalas, Xelha, and Ricco ran forward towards him. When they reached him Alyssa already sat cradling him in her arms, two fingers on his neck. A cry of tortured sorrow escaped her lips and she clutched him to her, weeping uncontrollably into his chest.

"No . . ." said Kalas, "He can't be-" but as he looked upon Lyude's youthful and peaceful visage he knew that it was so. Their friend was dead.

Xelha collapsed to her knees her hands covering her mouth. She reached out tentatively to touch Lyude's cheek, her eyes filled with tears. "He knew." said Xelha. "He knew that ending the organ's pain would end his life. He knew this was the only way he could give Alfard a true chance at becoming whole again as a nation. He loved his country that much. Oh, Lyude!" she sobbed into Kalas' shoulder as he held her.

Kalas' face was stricken, he couldn't believe this was really happening. All he could think about was how badly he had treated Lyude. How he had insulted and belittled him. All the same Lyude had stood by him, steadfast and kind. It had always been his way. Lyude had sacrificed everything short of his life for Kalas and a cause. Now he had given even that to his homeland.

"You stupid jerk!" Kalas shouted, oblivious to the soldiers and even his friends surrounding him. The words of Lyude's prayer burning in his head, "I offer you my own flame." he knew what those words meant now. "You thickhead!" he shouted again at Lyude's lifeless form, "Why did you have to make me right? Why did you throw your life away? You had no right just dying on us like that. You were supposed to prove me wrong." he said pulling Lyude from Alyssa and shaking him roughly by his vest.

"Kalas!" said Xelha grabbing his shoulder."You were the best of us, Lyude. The biggest goody two shoes I've ever seen." he said tears rolling freely from his eyes. Releasing his grip with a deep feeling of hopelessness. Gently laying him back in Alyssa's arms. Ricco stood directly behind Kalas his head bowed, his long, black beard dampened.

Lyude stood in a swirling white mist, vaguely he could see the pale form of his body motionless on the ground surrounded by people. He saw a girl rush to his lifeless side, but he couldn't tell who. The figure reached out a hand tentatively drew back then rested her fingers on his neck looking for a pulse that wasn't there. He saw as the figure cradled his lifeless form in her lap.

He knew he was dead, of course. He had known from the moment he had seen the girl in the vision gently slide from the organ's bench, a priest standing over her in prayer as she breathed her final sigh.

The choice of the Maestro was harsh. If one chose to conquer they would have to continue playing the organ annually and pray that their finger never strayed, nor their foot slip. For only death would release them. If one chose to bring light upon Alfard then their lives were forfeit. It had been a price he was willing to pay.

"Lyude, my dear child." said a voice behind him. He turned and both sorrow and joy welled within him. "Almarde." he said softly and began to approach her slowly.

It was amazing how still the room was. Not one soldier moved to seize the now exposed companions. It was as if there was a spell upon the room that held all fast in it's clutches. All eyes rested on the dead maestro before them.

No one made a sound save for the Alyssa who continued to weep, her breath coming in gasps. Suddenly sounds of combat could be heard in the compound, the barrage had made its move. Christov recovered enough to order his men to take a stand there. The barrage broke through to them almost immediately and stood ready to make a move. "Surrender Christov. The empire shall never be restored as it was."said the commander in charge of the assault.

Christov laughed bitterly. "Fools. The Empire is forever. I will find another Maestro, this one has obviously failed. I will never stand down! Prepare to fire men." hesitantly, the soldiers surrounding him cocked their weapons.

"No!" came a shout and Alyssa rushed forward throwing her arms around her father. Kalas, Xelha and

Ricco watched her in concern, moving reluctantly from Lyude''s side to be closer to Alyssa should she need assistance, fearing what Lyude's defiance had done to the mock emperor's state of mind. "Please father, please stop this. Look where this hatred has brought us! All for nothing. This has all been for nothing!"

Christov touched Alyssa's cheek fondly. "My dear child, you will one day understand that what I do is necessary. You will be proud of your father when this is through and order is brought to Alfard once more. Ready Men." he said raising his hand. Both armies lifted their weapons.

"Hold your fire!" came a shout and a young man burst into the center between the two armies. The soldiers surrounding Christov drew back in shock, a young soldier stood proud facing them. From his gilded boots to his shocking red hair there was no mistaking who he was from any angle.

"Lyude!" shouted four voices in unison. Alyssa ran as quickly as she could through the petrified soldiers, followed closely by Kalas, Xelha and Ricco.

As she reached him she stopped, taking him in with disbelief. Hesitantly, she touched his cheek as if to assure herself he was real. Lyude smiled and gently brushed the tears from her face. She took hold of his hand as he did so and held it to her cheek. "You're alive." she whispered, more to convince herself than him. Tears of joy replaced those of sorrow.

Lyude saw the concern and worry on her face, he longed to tell her that leaving her had been one of the hardest parts about accepting his presumed fate. He couldn't begin to describe what she meant to him, but now was not the time. "Alyssa . . ." he said softly. Oblivious to anything but Lyude, Alyssa placed her hand on his chest, bent forward, and gently pressed her lips against his. Lyude's knees felt suddenly weak.

"Alyssa . . . you?" said Christov staring at his daughter, clinging to the boy that had ruined all that he had dreamed for thirty years. A boy who had miraculously returned after being claimed by the organ. Alyssa kept hold of Lyude's hand, seemingly afraid he would disappear if she released him for even a second, needing the assurance of his warmth.

Christov couldn't believe his eyes, then another realization hit him. "The organ." He said touching it, his fingers brushed the keys, but it was no more than what it appeared. A normal, if magnificent pipe organ.

"It's over Christov." said Lyude. "Enough of war and conquest. Don't you think our people deserve a fair and equal chance in life? Why do you insist on destruction? Hasn't Alfard seen enough of that already? We should be working together, not against one another. The Organ of the Flame no longer exists as it was. Your hand has been played. Give your faith to the people now, let them show you their worth and strength. Our sovereign god Pyri blesses Alfard and beckons his people to bask in his warmth. He has sent me with this message of peace."

Christov looked very old as his words sank in. This boy had been saved from the organ from the great master himself, sending tidings of peace and a promise for his people. His men laid down their weapons in unison. Commander Stryker the last of which. "Thank you." said Lyude to the soldiers. "What do you say Christov? Will you help rebuild your country?"

Christov stood tall for a moment as if to refuse, but moved slowly down onto one knee. "I have no right to claim this land." he said, "I was too weak, this great land must be led by the strong, I surrender myself."

After that the two units became one, preparing for departure. Alyssa placed her head against Lyude's chest, she was trembling when she looked up at him again. "I thought I'd lost you." she whispered.

Lyude didn't know how to respond, his hand touched her cheek, he lifted her chin drawing her close and kissed her tenderly. She threw her arms around him and they remained that way for a moment before they heard a low whistle and turned to find their three friends standing before them. The two drew apart sheepishly.

"You certainly are a hassle kid." said Ricco pulling Lyude into a great bear hug, "Don't scare me like that again."

"I'll certainly give it my best effort not to, if you allow me to breathe." said Lyude and the burly man released him. Xelha threw her arms around him in a quick hug. "Lyude, how? You were . . ."

"Dead! Stone cold dead!" shouted Kalas, grabbing Lyude by his tie and pulling him forward.

"What were you trying to pull huh? If that was some sort of revenge for what I said, you're crueler than I could have imagined."

"I didn't count on this Kalas, I assure you." said Lyude getting Kalas to release him and straightening his tie. "The Flame god Pyri said that the flame of my soul was still needed in this country. My duties as Maestro have only just begun. He dispatched a spirit guide to bring me back, A mortal can never return to their bodies without escort."

"A friend of ours that helped us in our defeat of Malpercio." said Lyude. "I wish you could have seen her Kalas."

"Her? Who?" said Alyssa.

"Huh? You don't mean?" said Kalas.

"There are advantages to being a spirit you know." said a voice.

"It is her!" said Xelha, "You came back!"

"Well of course I did. You didn't think I'd spend all that time with you and then never return, did you? Besides I couldn't let Lyude off the hook that easily could I?" said Kalas' guardian spirit.

Lyude laughed, "I suppose not." he said. "Thank you so much for your efforts."

"Just do what you do best Lyude." said the guardian spirit, "I'll be around every now and again to see how everyone's doing. I'll be seeing to it that all of you stay in touch, after all, I'll be able to find Mizuti a great deal faster than the rest of you. Right now though, I have to be on my way. Kalas, behave yourself, Xelha take care of him. And as for you . . ." she said to Alyssa who jumped at being addressed by the invisible presence. "You are one lucky girl, that's quite a catch you've got there. I know you'll take good care of Lyude." she blushed but leaned against him happily.

"See ya." said Kalas, "Well, hear ya anyway."With a final goodbye the spirit left their presence.

No. That's not the end, I still have three more chapters to put up here. I'm going to wait for a few more reviews first though. Again, thanks to all who have submitted so far!


	6. Return to Mintaka

Chapter 6

Return to Mintaka

Alyssa had decided to stay with her father for a few days before she returned to Mintaka. He was in quite a state. The last they had seen of him was him washing the cosmetics from his face and muttering about Geldoblame and the organ.

Lyude agreed that she should see to her father but he felt it best that he visit the imperial capital before word of what had happened had reached it. So they said their goodbyes with the promise that they would see each other soon. Neither were particularly pleased about the separation. Ricco returned to Azha to pick up on the reconstruction.

The white dragon awaited them as they exited and they flew their way to Mintaka.

As they neared the capital Lyude noticed a large group of people gathering at the dock. He guessed the people recognized the white dragon from their past visits to the empire. The white dragon landed, settling herself into the water, folding her wings and swimming in place.

Lyude had not realized that the white dragon could swim, she appeared a reptilian swan on an oversized lake. When he looked over Lyude found that the dock and surrounding area was occupied by the entire capital's citizens and his eyes grew wide.

As Lyude stood to dismount a loud cheer rang across the dock. He heard his name shouted over and over and saw a line of officers standing in the center front to receive them. Ayme and Folon foremost among them.

"Hey, Lyude. Are you just going to stand there like a statue all day, or are you going to go meet your public?" asked Kalas with a mischievous smile as his friend stood rooted to the spot.

"All these people are here to see me? But there's no way they could know about my involvement with the organ yet . . ." said Lyude. "That means . . ." his expression was that of surprise and he remembered the words of Diadem's king at their last meeting, this had nothing to do with the Organ. "King Ladekahn told me this would probably happen, but I didn't truly believe it." he said shaking his head in disbelief, "I'm not ready for this."

"You're as ready as you'll ever be Lyude." said Kalas, "Come on, lets go." The cheers were deafening by the time they had dismounted the white dragon. Lyude felt numb, the sounds of his countrymen were a dull roar in his ears as Ayme and Folon led them through the capital to his home amid the fanfare. People grasped at him as he passed and he would manage a wave or a smile, but it all felt mechanical to him as he placed one foot in front of the other and allowed himself to be led. He wished that Alyssa was with him. He could faintly hear Ayme and Folon on either side of him ordering people to allow them through.

Lyude's boots felt like lead by the time they reached his home and got him inside closing the door quickly behind them. Lyude moved woodenly to the table and sat heavily, his hands engulfing his face.

"What just happened out there?" asked Lyude to no one in particular.

"A hero returned home." came a stiff voice behind him, "Or so the shouts outside say." Lyude stiffened, whirling around to face who had spoken.

"Brother!" he said, voice dying in his throat as he saw Skeed standing behind him, his brother's expression was unreadable. Lyude seemed paralyzed by his brother's piercing gaze.

"Lyude. . ." came another voice as another figure entered the room.

"Sister!" Lyude said standing and upsetting the chair he had been seated in. "You're alive! Oh. I'm so glad that you're both all right!" he said resisting the urge to wrap his arms around them. For all that they had done, for all the pain they had caused him, he loved them just the same.

His heart sank as he noted their hard visages, their deep frowns and hardened eyes, perhaps nothing had changed after all.

"Lyude." said Skeed bowing his head.

"Can you ever forgive us?" said Vallye meeting his eyes and he realized that their expressions had been that of contrition. For once, he had not been the object of their disdain.

"Brother. . . sister . . . I . . ." he drew back as both went down on one knee before him.

"You needn't call us that, we aren't worthy of those titles." said Skeed. "We are here for one reason only . . . to release you."

"Release me? What are you talking about?" asked Lyude.

"We'll be out guarding the perimeter." said Ayme, she and Folon exited quietly.

"It's time you knew the truth, Lyude." said Vallye, "There is no longer any need to keep it from you. It will no longer matter in this land."

"There is no pardon for what we have done to you and we can never return your mother." said Skeed.

"My mother? What are you talking about? Our mother died just after I was born."

"No, Lyude. _Your_ mother didn't." said Vallye.

"What?" said Lyude.

"You remember when I mentioned that you had stone carver's blood in your veins?" said Skeed, "It was because your mother was from Azha. Lyude, Almarde was your mother."

"What! That can't be true, she would have told me." said Lyude leaning heavily on Kalas before sinking into another chair. "Do you mean to say that you are truly not my brother and sister?"

"We are your half brother and sister." said Vallye, "Our mother died two years before you were born. Father remarried so that we would have a mother, and then you were born. Father wanted you to have a bright future in the empire, but because of your breeding he felt it would be impossible. So he went through a lot of trouble to alter your birth records so that you would be recognized as a full blooded citizen of Mintaka."

"Almarde was content to pose as a foster nurse, she thought it would be best if you didn't learn the truth." said Skeed, "She knew that you would never be ashamed of her and she didn't want to jeopardize your future by allowing others to learn that you had originated at least partially from Azha."

"I think a part of me always wondered if that were true . . ." said Lyude his head bowed as their words sank in.

"Now that you know the truth we'll be gathering our things and be on our way, you are far more deserving of this home than we." said Vallye. "Goodbye, Lyude."

For a moment Lyude just sat silently but as he saw Vallye and Skeed picking up their military duffels and preparing to leave he jumped up suddenly. "WAIT!" he shouted and threw his arms around both of them. They jumped back in surprise. "Brother, sister, there's no need for this." he said fighting back the tears that so eagerly sought release, "I think we all know that this is not what Almarde . . . my mother would have wanted." as he stated these last words he felt a great warmth fill his heart. Just saying those words, the realization felt more natural than a shock.

Though he knew now that Vallye and Skeed were only related to him as half siblings, they were still his brother and sister. Though it was by their hand that he had lost Almarde he knew that she wouldn't have wanted him to give up on his family.

Vallye and Skeed had been influenced by the Emperor, just as surely as he had when he had thrown the second end magnus to Ayme. He didn't know why exactly he had escaped such complete manipulation, but he knew it was so. Then another thought occurred to him as he remembered Panaway running into Gibari and Kalas asking him if he had been taught to behave that way in school. Imperial citizens were brainwashed from childhood.

Almarde had known. That was why she had insisted on private lessons for him. She had home schooled him to protect him from the influence of the empire, Brianne had done the same with Scalla. Perhaps he wasn't as much of a puppet as he had believed.

He grasped them both tighter. His heart would not allow him to blame his brother and sister for Almarde's fate. They had done what they felt that they must from what they had been forced into believing. Lyude felt that the end Magnus experiments in Mintaka likely had something to do with the cruel nature that many of it's most prominent citizens had acquired over the past several years. As closely as he had worked for Geldoblame perhaps he may have also been corrupted had it not been for Almarde's loving influence and his exile to Diadem.

He finally drew back and viewed his brother and sister's stricken faces, "This family and this country have suffered enough through the influence of Emperor Geldoblame, there is so much that must be done. I need both of you now more than I ever have. Please, stand with me. It will take the combined efforts of all citizens to make this land a place that we can be proud of."

"You would still have us after what we did to you? After we murdered your mother and would have killed you as well?" said Vallye.

"The time for guilt and regret has passed, Vallye, we must live. A life of sorrows is nothing more than a living death. I realized that on the Phantom Goldoba my friends and I encountered. If we are to rebuild, we must bury that which prevents us from moving on.

I will never forget Almarde, and I will always remember her fondly. I feel honored now that I can call myself her son. I must honor her memory, as she said there are things I must do, but I need someone to stand beside me as I do. I don't think there is anything that would bring Almarde greater happiness than seeing us finally able to live and work together as a family." said Lyude his eyes warm as the love he had for his siblings, despite all that they had done lay bare before him.

"Lyude . . ." said Vallye holding him for the first time with genuine affection. "Thank you." He hugged her back tightly, a single grateful tear rolling down his cheek.

He turned to Skeed and they faced each other for a long moment. Skeed nodded and the brothers embraced. "This time, Lyude, we shall fight by your side." said Skeed.

Lyude nodded. "Thank you both, thank you for giving me my mother." he said.

He turned and saw Kalas and Xelha standing in the corner waiting quietly. "Oh, Kalas, Xelha, I'm sorry." he said striding over to them. "I would like you to formally meet my brother Skeed and my sister Vallye. I feel myself as if I'm meeting them for the first time."

"We're sorry for intruding." said Xelha, "It's good to meet you both."

"Hiya." said Kalas waving. Vallye and Skeed nodded to each of them in turn.

"It seems we owe you some thanks for standing by our brother throughout this entire mess." said Vallye. "I don't know what we would have done if something had happened to him after the emperor had gone and we realized what fools we had been."

"Our country would have been lost without you and your friends, Lyude." said Skeed.

"This was sent here for you the day after Malpercio's destruction in hopes that you would return." he handed him a sealed letter with an Imperial seal.

"What is it?" asked Kalas.

"Kalas, It's sealed for a reason!" said Xelha. Lyude opened the letter and his jaw dropped after reading the first few lines.

"It's from the group that has been organizing relief here in Alfard. It says that not only do the people support me and wish me to conduct relations between ours and the other nations, they want me as the new Emperor!"

"That's great Lyude!" said Kalas clapping him on the shoulder.

"What do you think Lyude?" asked Xelha, not looking surprised in the least.

"I'm honored but . . . Why me?" asked Lyude.

"Geez, Lyude, you really are a thickhead." said Kalas rolling his eyes. "How can you even ask that now?"

"Why wouldn't they want you, Lyude?" asked Xelha, "You were the only person to stand against Geldoblame from the beginning. You recognized the need for change and did everything you could to see that it came about. As far as I can tell you're the best candidate they have."

"Come on, Lyude." said Kalas, "Remember what my guardian spirit told you, don't sell yourself short. There's a lot of good you could do for your people. There's a lot you've already done, just in the past several weeks. Just imagine what you could do for Azha, this time you can stand with them without challenge."

"King Ladekahn warned me that this would probably happen, but I couldn't quite bring myself to believe his words." said Lyude, "For so long I have been looked down upon by my peers, I didn't think such a thing would be possible. . . even now . . . I . . .I - I'm sorry . . . could I have some time to myself for a few minutes?" he asked. "Of course." said Xelha, "Kalas and I will help Ayme and Folon."

"We'll come with you." said Vallye.

"Just think about it Lyude." said Skeed placing his hand briefly on his brother's shoulder.

As soon as he heard the door close behind him Lyude allowed his head to drop heavily on the table. It was a huge responsibility his people wished to entrust him with. If he were to accept he would never have a hope of any normal life.

"Emperor Lyude." he said to himself. The words sounded unnatural and more than a little ludicrous. After all the shame and hatred he had received from his people the idea was absurd. He had hoped that he could just go home and help his people. He had never thought it would come to this. "What should I do?" he asked the empty room. Then as if forming from the steam of the vents four words came to his mind:_ Have an answer ready._

Lyude rose from his seat with resolve. "One has only to find the right question." he said. He had found that question and indeed, he had an answer ready.

"So, are we talking to Emperor Lyude?" asked Kalas grinning as he and the rest, save Ayme and Folon filed in.

Lyude turned to them, the fire that only Xelha and Kalas were accustomed to seeing in him burning in his eyes. He faced them, his proud posture and level gaze proving his commanding capabilities and talents. "No." he said firmly.


	7. Imperial Fortress

Here's my next chapter, for all you who are wondering why Lyude refused, Heres why:

Chapter 7

The Imperial Fortress

"Oh no! Why not, Lyude?" asked Xelha looking both surprised and disappointed.

"Emperor Geldoblame was the Empire, if my people wish me to lead I would never take up that title. I refuse to allow myself to be placed in a position where I would just stand around giving orders. If I am to take the responsibilities my people wish me to, then I must do it my own way and not live in the shadow of an unfit legacy.

I want to reform our government, where our people truly have a say in the way that our country is run. I want direct council with my people so that I may always be kept informed of their situations and needs. All citizens will be welcome to speak to me and I refuse to allow myself to become a prisoner of politics. All available hands should aid in rebuilding our homeland, mine shall not be tied. The empire is dead, let us unite our countries with commerce and comradery. With the deep stains of the past It's not going to be easy but I'm sure we can do it."

"Spoken like a true leader." said Kalas, clapping Lyude on the back.

"I'm afraid you may have a little trouble in the streets, though." said Xelha smiling.

"That will pass eventually, I'm sure." said Lyude. "Hopefully sooner than later. That crowd was almost as frightening as Malpercio himself."

"Looks like Ayme and Folon have managed to disperse the crowd a bit." said Kalas looking outside, "Though I'm sure it doesn't help that they played a large role in bringing Malpercio down. After all, they did harness the power of Alfard's end magnus so that we could reach Cor Hydrae Castle."

"Yes. Though we had our differences during this conflict I feel that both Ayme and Folon care a great deal for Alfard. I hope that they will remain to play a role in restoring it." said Lyude.

"Looks to me that's exactly what they intend to do." said Kalas. "I still can't say as I care much for them, but I have to give them credit for getting us through to Cor Hydrae."

"I feel that the true potential of this country will soon be revealed." said Lyude, "After I have met with the committee and a decision on my leadership is reached I would like to meet with the leaders of the other nations so that we may best decide what each country can contribute to aid the other."

"You sound like you were born for this." said Kalas. Lyude flushed.

"We could take you directly to the Imperial Fortress if you like." said Skeed. "It still remains the base of operations for Alfard, but I think you'll be needing this." he said handing Lyude a golden key.

"The key to the executive elevator . . ." said Lyude.

"Geez, Lyude," said Kalas rolling his eyes, "The way you took that elevator key, you'd think they'd given you the key to the city or something. What's up with these people anyway? One minute you're a traitor, the next you're a national hero? Fickle people you've got here and they don't even know about the Organ of the Flame yet."

"Kalas!" said Xelha, but Lyude was laughing.

Vallye and Skeed eyed Lyude in confusion at the mention of the Organ. "It's a long story." he said to them, "I'll explain later."

"Come on you, Lyude has enough on his mind without your wisecracking." said Xelha taking Kalas' hand.

"Are you leaving?" asked Lyude, not quite able to conceal the desperation in his voice. He couldn't express how much he wanted them to stay. They were the only thing in his world that hadn't turned upside down on him and he found their presence steadying.

"Well, there's really nowhere that Kalas and I need to rush to, if you want us to stay, we could for a while." said Xelha, smiling with understanding. "After all, we came back to help you. We'd rather be by your side than get busy elsewhere."

"Thank you, I would be honored if you would join me at the imperial fortress. I must say, after today, I'm not sure what to expect." said Lyude.

"The first thing I suggest you do is do something about the decor in Geldoblame's room." said Kalas, "There's only one word to describe that place. Wrong."

Lyude laughed. "I would have to agree with that assessment." he said. "But I'll worry about my living quarters later."

When they reached the street they found their escort waiting. Most of the crowd had dispersed and they found it much easier to navigate their way through the streets. Lyude felt very uncomfortable as several of the observers bowed respectfully as he passed. The soldiers guarding the perimeter saluted him. Several girls glanced at him wistfully past the guards. He decided it was best to keep his eyes forward.

"Lyude, Lyude!" came a shout and a small girl crawled between a soldier's legs and latched herself onto Lyude's leg. "Hello, Scalla." he said fondly, smiling as he lifted the small girl so that she could hug him properly.

"Where have you been?" asked Scalla, "You've been all people have been talking about for the past week, well, you and the ocean."

"Really?" said Lyude raising an eyebrow.

"We don't have all day, ya know." said Folon. "You there, get this brat out of here."

"I can handle this, thanks, Folon." said Lyude. "Listen, Scalla, I have to go, but I promise I'll come and see you and Brianne as soon as I can, okay?"

"Well, okay." said Scalla, "But don't be too long. I've missed you." Lyude found Brianne in the crowd and handed Scalla over to her.

They reached the imperial fortress by early afternoon. After the initial euphoria of Lyude's return most of the people were willing to give him some peace. The fortress was swarming with officers rushing about in every direction. Several stopped as he passed and saluted, but they quickly returned to their tasks.

The relief magnus the other countries had sent had been recovered and all were busy in the different tasks in sorting and dispersing them evenly among the two cities. As they entered the fortress they encountered a large group of people arguing among themselves. "Sir, Lyude. Thank heavens you've returned to us safely!" said a man standing by the door, grasping his hand and shaking it vigorously. Lyude jumped, he hadn't even seen him. The men arguing ahead of them all stopped and turned. There was a dead silence.

"This is him?" said one of the men finally. "This is the one those fools want to place in charge? He's just a boy."

"And who would you suggest, Braddoc?" asked Skeed stepping forward and standing beside his brother. "He's done more for this country in his short years than you have in your entire military career." Braddoc glared at Skeed. It was quite obvious they despised each other. "Some leader. His big brother has to speak for him." said Braddoc. Skeed glared at him and stepped forward. In moments the two were shouting at each other.

"This is going well." Kalas muttered.

"Enough!" said Lyude, loud enough to be heard.

Both men jumped and Lyude stepped forward and met his accuser's gaze levelly. "Admiral James Braddoc, I presume?" he said.

"That's right."

"With all due respect, sir, I want it to be understood that no one needs to speak on my behalf. I speak for myself. I may not be what you expected, but do not underestimate me sir. I will do all that is within my power to see that Alfard and its citizens are cared for."

"Harumph."

"Pay him no mind, Sir Lyude, there has been quite a change in standings since you've been away." said the older gentleman who had greeted him at the door. "There is no longer any need for you to continue calling him an Admiral."

Braddock quite clearly glared at the old man, but he paid him no mind as he led them to the elevator to the fifth floor. Once inside he sighed wearily, "I'm sorry you had to see that display downstairs. The country is in complete chaos and discord, and the officials are no better off."

"I understand completely." said Lyude.

"Braddoc has been causing a lot of trouble here, he is only recognized as a citizen now, but he is demanding command. I'm so sorry you had to be exposed to that."

"Don't be, I've grown accustomed to it. It's the letter I received that has come as a surprise." said Lyude.

"To a lot of the former officers as well, my young friend, I daresay that there are still many that don't believe you up to much."

"A few weeks ago, I might of agreed with them." said Lyude, "I only hope that I can live up to the people's expectations."

"I think that there is little question about that, my boy." said the old gentleman. The doors opened and Lyude found that the upper levels were no more peaceful than the lowers. The reception, however, was quite different.

"Thank heavens! Sir Lyude!" said one of the men who had been participating in a heated conversation. Lyude recognized him as one of Geldoblame's past intelligence officers. Lyude had always respected him because he was always direct and honest with his findings. "We feared for your safety when we heard of your misfortune in Azha." He continued.

"I appreciate your concern, General Muldoon." said Lyude. "I would like to thank you and all involved for all your efforts to protect and care for the people."

"Hah, fine job we've done of that." Muldoon said, "You'll have to pardon our behavior, our nerves have grown thin since that madman's followers began stealing the relief supplies."

"I can fully understand that." said Lyude.

"You shouldn't have to." said Muldoon, "But please, we should be getting on with this meeting we summoned you for."

"Of course." said Lyude.

"Very well then, let us go to the operations room." said Muldoon. The older gentleman that had escorted then had left by now, so they followed Muldoon to the operations room. Once inside, Lyude noticed right away that the security sphere had been shattered. "So that's how they were able to steal the relief magnus without detection." said Lyude.

"Hey! Sharp Shooter!" came a shout to his left and he found himself on the ground, a young man his age kneeling over him and messing his hair. Lyude groaned, he had not noticed him because of the security sphere. "Good to see you too, Andrews." said Lyude, shoving the man off of him.

"Okay..." said Kalas, then chuckled when he noticed the state of Lyude's hair.

Lyude picked himself up and brushed himself off. "What's so funny?" he asked looking puzzled. Xelha giggled, "Here, Lyude, let me help you." she said straightening the cowlick Andrews had given him. "Thanks." said Lyude.

"It's been a while, Sharp Shooter." said Andrews grinning and clapping Lyude on the back. "Obviously not long enough." said Lyude, "You're still just as much a loose cannon as I remember."

"That's why we made such a good pair." said Andrews, "You did the country a service just by keeping me in check. You're one to talk about being a loose cannon, Sharp Shooter, I heard you mastered Sforzando. I knew there was some aggression in you somewhere. I'm not the one that got myself exiled either."

"Don't remind me." said Lyude. "Though it was probably the best thing to happen to me, heaven knows were I would be now if I hadn't met Kalas and Xelha here." said Lyude gesturing to his two friends. "Kalas, Xelha, I would like to introduce you to Michael Andrews. We used to spar together in military training."

"Hence the nick name Sharp Shooter for the Lyudester here." said Andrews. Lyude scowled at the pet name. "Nice to meet ya." continued Andrews grinning.

"Lyudester?" said Kalas boiling over with mirth.

"Keep it up, Andrews, I may introduce you to a few more of my new attacks." said Lyude, his eyebrow cocked playfully.

"Erm. Well then, we didn't come here to reminisce, now did we?" said Andrews looking a little nervous. He noticed Lyude's light expression and a look of exaggerated awe swept over his face. "Was that really a joke coming out of you, Lyude? You HAVE changed."

"For the better, I hope." said Lyude, "come now, let's get this meeting over with."

The meeting lasted for several hours, each taking their turn in explaining the events that had occurred since the threat of Malpercio. When it was Lyude's turn to speak he have his suggestions about the government and they discussed his new role. All agreed that it was a wonderful and fresh approach. The only trouble was what title he would assume. "Why not just stick with Sir Lyude?" said Kalas, "Everyone's calling him that already."

"That is a manner of addressing him." said Xelha, "Not a title. He needs a title."

"How about Head Moderator?" said Xelha. "It suggests all that he wants it to. That he will work closely with his people and the other nations and bring forth fruitful solutions."

"I like it." said Andrews. "Not too forceful, but official. Ambassador doesn't really fit him anymore since he's back in Alfard."

"Shall we take a vote then?" said Muldoon. "Aye!" said the room in unison. "It's settled then. Now, Sir Lyude, we should arrange for your living quarters."

"Pardon me." said Lyude, "But I would really rather not take residence in Emperor Geldoblame's old suite. I could never be comfortable staying there."

"Can't say as I blame you there." said Muldoon, "Very well, We'll arrange for you to stay in one of the barracks for now until we decide then."

"I would appreciate that. For tonight, however, I would just like to go home." said Lyude. The meeting concluded then and Lyude and his assemblage walked alone out of the fortress. Vallye and Skeed were posing as his official guard, so a large guard was not considered necessary. Lyude would not have heard of it anyway. He had no intention of turning his people away with guards. "So, what now, Head Moderator?" asked Kalas, "Now, I think I should fulfill a promise." said Lyude. "I'm going to go visit Scalla and Brianne. As soon as things are settled here in Alfard, I plan on taking Scalla to see Diadem."

"Listen at him." said Kalas, "Just gets his new post and he's already talking about a vacation." Lyude and Xelha laughed. And they made their way back to Mintaka.


	8. Cast Light on the Darkened Earth

Here's the final installment. Thanks to everyone who has commented so far and I look forward to the final reviews!

Chapter 8

Cast Light Upon the Darkened Earth

Lyude and his companions were greeted warmly at Scalla's home. Her mother hugged him and straightened his tie. "You have grown to be such a handsome young man." she said. "You take so much after your mother. Almarde was always so afraid you would learn the truth some day and hate her for hiding it from you."

"There is no possible way that I could have ever hated Almarde." said Lyude, "She was a mother to me before I ever learned she was my real mother."

"So you do know now." said Brianne with tears in her eyes.

"Vallye and Skeed told me." said Lyude.

"Oh, they did, did they?" she said looking at them both in a measuring way.

Lyude changed the subject quickly, "How have you been, Brianne?" he asked. Brianne smiled.

"Oh, just fine, dear. I've been hearing a lot about you lately. You've had quite a time of it, haven't you?" she asked sympathetically.

Lyude sighed, "We all have, Brianne. I'm sure that things have been quite stressful for you as well."

Brianne shook her head, "We've managed." she said. "But really, dear, let's make this a happy visit. I daresay we all could use a breath of fresh air."

"I couldn't agree more." said Lyude.

It was getting dark by the time Lyude and his companions left Scalla's home and headed for Lyude's house. All were tired from the days events and went to bed shortly after their return.

Lyude was the first to rise the next morning. His dreams had been troubled and he had not rested well. His crimson eyes were bloodshot as he sat at the table. He was there stirring idly at his tea when Skeed came in and sat beside him.

"Good morning." he said awkwardly as he realized it was probably the first time he had ever said those words to his brother. Lyude merely nodded his greeting, still stirring at the dark umber liquid of his tea. His mind clearly elsewhere. Skeed cleared his throat nervously. Seeing Lyude in this sort of humor was not new to him, but now he actually cared.

After the way he had always treated his younger brother he didn't know quite how to act around him. He had no idea what he should say. Right now he just wished he could see Lyude smile, but Skeed also realized that he had little to smile about. He had a difficult task ahead of him and by this evening he would be formerly introduced as the head leader of their country. It was a heavy burden.

Skeed couldn't help but admire the policies his brother had in mind, though he wished that

Lyude had chosen to take more command than he had. His brother seemed to think that everyone should have a right to question their government and the cities should have a say in how the government was run. That was a very new concept. Anyone that had not shared the emperor's opinions had regretted it one way or another.

He looked Lyude's way once more and saw him finally take a sip of his now almost cold tea.

"What's on your mind, Lyude?" he asked finally.

Lyude sat down his cup, gazing into the rippling pool in sad reflection. "Everything and nothing." said Lyude. "I just don't know what to think anymore, Skeed. I'm just a soldier. I did what I had to do."

"You did more than that, Lyude. You saved us all." said Skeed seriously. "You have done well."

Lyude looked to his brother and a small smile crossed his face. "You don't know how long

I've longed to hear you say something like that." he said, tears teasing the corners of his eyes. "I always wanted your approval... Always." Skeed looked down at his hands folded neatly before him on the table.

"Listen, Lyude. I know that Vallye and I have always been cold and distant. We haven't been the family that you deserved... I'm sorry. I feel honored to call you my brother."

"Skeed... I"

There was a knock on the door and the two brothers turned abruptly. It had been quite a frantic rapping. Vallye came out of her room and opened the door.

"Who are you?" she asked a figure at the door.

"Is this Sir Lyude's home?" sobbed a wavering, barely audible voice.

"And if it is?"

"P...please, I would like to see him." Lyude rose suddenly as Vallye began to refuse. He had recognized the voice in the second attempt. "Alyssa!" he said rushing to the door.

Vallye swept aside and Alyssa threw herself into Lyude's arms sobbing uncontrollably. He held her close to him, allowing her to spend her tears, unsure what he should do to comfort her. When her tears had abated a little he lead her to the table and asked Vallye to make her some tea.

Kalas and Xelha came into the parlor moments later and saw Alyssa seated next to Lyude, their seats drawn close. Lyude's cheek rested against her hair as she leaned heavily against him clinging to him and sobbing uncontrollably. They sat there for several minutes, Lyude waiting patiently for Alyssa to calm enough for her to speak.

When Vallye brought the tea Lyude thanked her and drew Alyssa away, stroking her hair and handing her the cup. Alyssa nodded and took a small sip, the warm liquid soothed her throat and calmed her slightly. "Alyssa, what's wrong? What happened." asked Lyude gently.

"I...it's my father..." she said, fighting back more tears "He...he was just too mad. He couldn't recover, he couldn't handle the defeat, he's been following this madness for thirty years. I...I tried so hard to calm him, to bring him back to sanity but he'd just given up. He hung himself last night after I went to bed. Oh, Lyude, he's dead!" she sobbed again and Lyude held her close, unsure of what he could say, or what he should do. All he knew to do was hold her and be there with her.

"Alyssa...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to you." he whispered into her hair.

Skeed and Vallye watched them with surprise and a hint of suspicion. Alyssa finally drew away, her tears had dampened Lyude's chest. "I didn't know what to do." she said, her voice

constricted by the lump in her throat, "I couldn't bear it, I couldn't be alone. I had to find you, I had to see you or the sorrow would have enveloped me completely." He stroked her cheek, wiping her tears away, his eyes speaking much more than words ever could. "I love you, Lyude." she said breathlessly.

Lyude didn't speak at first, he just drew her close and kissed her. He held her close and cradled her in his arms. "I love you too, Alyssa." he whispered finally, "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. It's my turn to take care of you. They parted and he looked into her eyes.

"You're exhausted." he said, "Why don't you get some rest? I'll be here when you wake."

she nodded and he took her hands in his own. They rose and Lyude showed her to a bed. He sat in a chair and stayed with her until she fell asleep and quietly closed the door behind him. He sighed as he sat at the table.

"How is she?" asked Xelha.

"Absolutely exhausted." he said wearily, "Heaven knows how long she's been running around Mintaka trying to find me... I wish that there was something more I could do..."

"You did enough just being there, Lyude." said Xelha, "She loves you. She'll be all right."

"When did this happen?" asked Skeed. "I never knew about this girl."

"We never bothered to learn much anything about our brother's life, Skeed." said Vallye harshly. "How long have you known this girl, Lyude?"

"Not very long, really." said Lyude blushing slightly, "She was there when I needed her and we became close. I didn't realize just how precious she had become until I thought that I would

lose her... Now she's lost her only family and I can do little to comfort her. I don't know what to do." he said hopelessly.

"She'll tell you." said Xelha placing a hand on his shoulder, "You just have to know how to listen."

"Thanks, Xelha." said Lyude. "Will you stay with her? I have to be at that address soon and I really need to change my shirt."

"Of course. If she wakes up I'll let her know what's going on. Don't worry, she'll understand. Just go."

Lyude nodded and thanked her. He quickly changed his shirt and he and his siblings left to prepare for Lyude to make his formal address to the people.

A few hours later, when Lyude stepped forward to the pedestal he looked out over the crowd. It wasn't long before he spotted Kalas and Xelha, accompanied by Alyssa, who seemed much better. Vallye and Skeed stood on either side of him as he addressed his people.

"Citizens of Alfard. I am honored and privileged to stand before you today as the shadow of the empire fades away. I would not see it revived. For the Empire was our bane, a series of thoughts and beliefs that blinded us to our true potential. It was a sickness that alienated us from our would be allies and brought us to near destruction. Only through the efforts of all can Alfard be reborn and become what we wish it to be.

As one man, there is little I can do to heal this land. But if we all work together to rebuild our nation and stand beside our neighbors there is little that we cannot accomplish.

It must be remembered that Alfard is not it's ruler, but all of it's people. Without you, the citizens of Azha and Mintaka, this great country could not stand, and that must never be forgotten again.

I ask you to help me in the tasks ahead, to stand with me as we rebuild this great nation. It is time for the true flame of Alfard to be reawakened. May the flames within our hearts cast light upon this darkened earth and guide us to a new age."

A loud cheer erupted from the assemblage and Lyude took questions. It was another two hours before he was able to leave the stage. Alyssa was waiting for him when he reached the end of the steps. Her eyes had cleared and she seemed in better spirits. "I am so proud of you." she said kissing him on the cheek. "That was wonderful."

"Not bad, Mr. Eloquent." said Kalas punching Lyude on the shoulder playfully.

"So what now, Lyude?" asked Xelha.

"Now I must arrange to meet with the leaders of the other nations. They have taken the time to aid Alfard in it's recovery, it is time Alfard did the same." said Lyude, beginning to walk toward the imperial fortress. "I have a few ideas how we can help each other as we adjust to life on the earth. Alfard will adjust quickly, given that we never did have wings of the heart, we did not depend on them. As the people of the other nations lost them when we returned to the earth, Alfard can contribute much to the effort. I think though, the first order of business will be to send some Iron Beetles to Azha."

"Whoa, did I just hear you right? Iron Beetles?" said Kalas.

"Of course. The Iron Beetle was first designed as a mining tool, when Geldoblame saw their military capabilities he had all of them taken from Azha and remodeled as weapons. It will make the Azhan's work much easier with access to them." said Lyude.

"Geez. I thought you'd gone nuts or something." said Kalas, "Don't just go announcing your sending imperial weapons to villages out of the blue like that!"

Lyude raised an eyebrow, "You know better than to think I'd do anything that would harm the Azhans. I think that it is you that may have a bolt or two loose." Xelha giggled. The four companions continued to walk together, Lyude hand in hand with Alyssa.

By the end of the week, Lyude was on his way to Diadem to meet with the other nations' rulers. Alyssa was accompanying him along with Vallye and Skeed. They had chosen to assemble in Diadem due to some remodeling being done in Anuenue. It felt strange to be returning to the cloud nation. After two years being stationed there as an ambassador, he felt awkward returning as the leader of a nation. They landed at Castle Elnath's dock and were met by Gibari and King Ladekahn.

"Lyude, welcome." said King Ladekahn, shaking his hand with a smile, "And who are your companions?"

"This is my brother Skeed and my Sister Vallye." said Lyude introducing them each in turn.

King Ladekahn smiled and nodded to each of them, Gibari nodded too, though hesitantly. Alyssa made her way down to the dock and moved close to him. "And this lovely lady is my faience, Alyssa." added Lyude wrapping his arm around her.

"Huh!" said Gibari looking amazed.

"Faience?" said Ladekahn raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Well, it's certainly a pleasure to meet all of you. A special greeting to you miss. Congratulations to both of you." Alyssa smiled and thanked him.

"Go, Lyude, you old Romeo." said Gibari clapping him on the back. Lyude smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, well, I think we should probably get on with the meeting." he said.

The meeting was quite lengthy and lasted for several hours but by the end each had agreed on a treaty between all of the nations and a plan for continued communications between them.

That evening Lyude went down to Nashira and spoke with the villagers. Andrea was especially glad to see him.

"Are you gonna walk with me, Sir Lyude? I've never walked with an emperor before."

Lyude smiled uncomfortably, "I'm not an emperor, Andrea, but I'll walk with you nonetheless."

The cloud passage no longer existed but Lyude walked with Andrea and Alyssa where it had once been. In it's place was a beautiful meadow with a stream running along it's length. A road of rose quartz was under construction there leading to the castle town. They stayed until the sun set, watching as the sun reflected off the quartz, giving a rosy hue to the surrounding grass.

The three were stretched out together on the grass, Andrea had fallen asleep. Alyssa sat close by Lyude's side. "I can see why you loved this nation so much." she said resting her head against his chest. "It's so beautiful here. I wish I could see more. I wish I could see it all, all the other nations."

"One day you will." Lyude told her. "Someday I'll take you around the world and we'll see all of its wonders."

Alyssa smiled, "I've already discovered the greatest wonder of the world." she said quietly.

Lyude tightened his arm around her waist. "You know what? So have I."

Lyude looked to the sky, a soft breeze stroked his cheek and he felt again the presence of Almarde, giving them her silent blessings. He sighed in contentment. With Alyssa by his side he felt that anything was possible. Yes, there were many trials ahead of them and the going would be difficult, there were many wounds to heal. But this moment was theirs, and for now that moment was enough. As Lyude looked over the meadow he felt totally at peace. For the first time in his life, things seemed as if they just might work out.


End file.
